House Rules
by KathleenDee
Summary: AU Being married is hard enough as is, throw in two hyperactive kids, in laws, and real life situations and what you get is... this fic! Lulu and Wakka embark on one of the hardest Pilgrimages ever... parenthood.
1. Mommy! Daddy!

**House Rules**

**Chapter One- Mommy! ... Daddy!**

"Please Lu it's only for a little while." Wakka begged his wife as she washed dishes after supper one summer night.

"Wakka the woman doesn't even like me."

"Yuh don't talk to her long enough to know."

"And whose fault is that?" She asked sending him a look over her shoulder.

"Not mine! … it is mine huh?"

"I'm not saying it is."

"Well y'know how she travels and stuff… it would really mean a lot to her if she could stay for a little while."

Lulu sighed loudly. "How long?"

Wakka smiled. "A week tops."

"Are those her words or yours?"

"Min— does it matter?"

"Yes Wakka it matters a great deal." She said turning off the sink and drying her hands.

"Mine…"

"Daddy!" Wakka heard from the living room.

"What's up buddy?" Wakka hollered.

Just then a little boy clad in beige shorts and a navy blue shirt ran into the kitchen barefoot where his parents were cleaning up after dinner. He had wild red hair like is father but the complexion of his mother, he also had her eyes. The little boy was carrying his toothbrush.

He nearly ran into Wakka's leg as he ran in, he gripped Wakka's pant let to keep balance. "Can I pack diss now!?" He had just turned six and was going to spend two weeks with his Godmother Yuna for the summer.

"Nope, you gotta use it in the morning before I drop you two off. Go head and put it back in the bathroom." And just like that the little one was off. He turned back to Lulu who was now putting things away in containers to go in the fridge for lunch the next day. "Food was good…" He supplied with a weak smile. Lulu just looked at him.

"Fine, Wakka she may—" Just then a little girl with long black hair with an oddly placed streak of deep auburn down one side ran into the kitchen. No one knew why her hair just started growing like that. It was tied in a single thick braid.

"Mommy mommy!"

"Mommy is talking right now Nadia what do we say?"

The little girl in purple-footed pajamas held her hands in front of her. She had her fathers warm almost honey colored eyes and was a little tanner than Vidina but not as tan as her father. She looked exactly like her mother though; she even had a little beauty mark next to her left eye. She rocked back and forth "Excuse me mommy." Wakka smiled as he watched she was only four yet acted so much like a little lady that there was no question that it was Lulu's daughter. Lulu looked back up at Wakka.

"I was looking forward to a bre—

"Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me!" Wakka chuckled quietly as Lulu looked down at the little girl. "Sowwy."

Lulu sighed and picked the girl up which made both smile, Nadia more so than Lulu. "What is it?" She asked in a gentle tone.

"I change my miwnd." She said proudly.

"About what?"

"I don't wanna weave"

"Aaww but you will have so much fun."

The little girl shook her head then leaned it onto Lulu's shoulder. "No I wanna stay wit daddy and mommy." She hooked her arm around Lulu's neck and Lulu sent Wakka a little look. They both loved their kids very much but they hadn't had break since they were born.

Wakka walked up to the two, he rested a hand on Nadia's little back and smiled at Lulu. "I know Lu so was I, but things have been really hard on her since Chappu passed y'know? I'm all she's got left. Can you just try and be nice to her for a couple days?" Wakka pleaded.

Lulu sighed. "I won't bite, but that's all you are getting out of me." Lulu said with a thin smile. Wakka smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her. They pulled away when they heard giggling in their ears. Nadia was giggling so much from watching her parents share a little kiss that she was drooling on her little hand.

"Eeww." Wakka said in a childish voice as he playfully pulled Nadia out of her mother's arms and into the air. "Dat's gross Nadie" Nadia just continued to laugh. Lulu watched in amusement as the two started making faces at each other.

"Wakka don't teach her that that is acceptable." Lulu said with a laugh when Nadia stuck her tongue out at him. They left the kitchen making even more noise than before as Vidina joined them in the living room.

Lulu sat at the dining room table in thought. She didn't know why Wakka hadn't noticed his mom's favoritism toward Chappu his younger brother. Wakka was always the one having to take them blame for things Chappu did, even as adults. She always wanted her sons for herself. Chappu to show off and encourage, and Wakka to take care of her. It wasn't fair to him. But what could he do, it was his mother for crying out loud. And ever since Chappu died due to driving drunk Wakka had been on pins and needles with the woman. He spent more time trying to console her than he had to even mourn for himself. And that's how the tug of war between Wakka's mother and Lulu began. She didn't like Lulu to begin with, one because Wakka was spending too much time with his head in the clouds and not working to help the family. Two he asked her to marry him and that really set the old woman off. Now Wakka had to care for another beside her. She tried everything in the books to get Lulu to leave him but Wakka never found out. All the bribes the threats, even suggesting that she take interest in Chappu. Lulu didn't budge, she had found someone who she connected with on so many levels and she wasn't letting him go. Lulu supposed they were alike in that way, fighting for what they wanted. But it grew tiring. She didn't have the heart to tell him any of this though. Just then she heard Wakka groan in pain and little kid laughter. _They sure do love their daddy_. Lulu thought with a chuckle as she got up and went to see if he was ok.

She couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. Wakka lying on the living room floor on his back with Nadia sitting on his chest and pulling his hair while Vidina climbed onto the couch and jumped off lading belly first onto Wakka's stomach. Wakka would wince and then Vidina would get up all smiles and do it over and over again. Their father was pretty much invincible and they knew it. She was about to head up the stairs to get Vidina and Nadia ready for bath time when she saw Vidina jump off the couch and miss Wakka's stomach a little. Apparently Vidina saw this and was trying to counter act by putting his knee under him so he wouldn't land on the floor. To bad he miss calculated that too and ended up kneeing Wakka in the groin. Wakka groaned loudly in pain as he turned to his side causing Nadia to roll off of him and start crying. Wakka curled himself into a little ball holding himself where it hurt. Vidina immediately stood up and looked over at his mother.

Fifteen minutes later Lulu had managed to calm down Nadia enough to bathe her and then tuck in her and Vidina. She walked into the living room with a tight smirk on her face as she sat beside Wakka who sat holding a bag of ice on his groin. "Still hurting?" She asked in a caring manner, on the inside she couldn't stop laughing and Wakka knew her long enough to see that. But he was in too much pain to come back with a witty comment that would keep her laughing.

"Yeah."

"Poor thing." Lulu said. "Can you walk at all?"

"Just need a little time." Wakka managed. Man that kid of his hand a strong knee.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No." He smiled at her a little. "Thanks Lu."

"Ok, I'm going upstairs now." She stood.

"Hlold on ya?" Wakka said attempting to get up. He winced. Then tried to walk it off as he followed Lulu.

Lulu put her hand on his back and rubbed it. "C'mon, I think I know just the thing to make you feel better." A few minutes later they were in their room, Wakka on top of Lulu kissing her softly when all of a sudden the phone rang. Wakka pulled himself away a little and Lulu pulled him back.

"Might be my mum." He mumbled as he pulled away again and leaned over to pick up the phone. "Hello?" Lulu rolled from under him and onto her side of the bed. "Hey ma, yeah….yeah, well we gotta drop off the kids— Yeah Yuna's… if I would have known you were coming we would have planned differently… well Lu and I will be here…Ma…. Yeah well I love her… I love you too its just… yes I know… I loved him too." Lulu got comfortable under the covers and closed her eyes. After a little while Wakka finally hung up the phone and put his arms around her and leaned over to kiss her but Lulu turned her head away so that he kissed her cheek. Wakka stayed in a hover position trying to figure out what he did wrong, he gave up and just lay back down on his back while Lulu slept on her side.

The Next morning Lulu woke first and was grateful for that. If Vidina or Nadia were to wake first the whole house would be in chaos and unorganized, Lulu liked organized. She got up and went into the shower once out she slipped on some sweat pants and a white shirt then put on her robe and went downstairs to start breakfast for the kids.

Lulu had taken some toast out of the toaster when she heard slow thudding on the staircase. She quickly put the toast down and went to check which one of her crazy kids were trying to give her a heart attack this time.

As it turned out it was Vidina… and Nadia. Vidina had just gotten the talk from both parents that as a big brother he had to look out for her, but they never thought like this. Vidina was on a lower step and hopped down to another one then looked behind him up at Nadia with encouraging eyes and his hands out so if she fell he would catch her. Nadia jumped a small jump and made it to the next step. It was cute... but dangerous.

"What are you two doing up hm?" Lulu asked. Vidina whirled around and looked at his mother.

"We… we was just coming downstairs."

"I see that." Lulu said giving him a smile that meant he wasn't in trouble Vidina relaxed. He then turned around and went back the few stairs separating he and Nadia and put out his hand for her to take which she did.

"C'mon Nadie." Lulu watched them come down the stairs and go into the kitchen. Lulu smiled. Vidina was going to be a fine older brother. She followed them into the kitchen ruffling Vidina's hair effectually. She got into the kitchen and cut their toast up for them, and added jam. "Tanks mommy." Vidina said after scarfing his breakfast down. "Can I pack my toofbrush now?"

"Go and brush your teef first." She joked Vidina obvious didn't catch it and was off to go brush his teeth. Lulu smiled and looked back to the table where Nadia sat eating her breakfast slowly. She leaned down and placed a number of small kisses on her little auburn streak. "That's right Nadie, eat like a lady." Nadia looked up at her and Lulu smiled at her while fixing her hair a little. Lulu went over to the stove and continued to make breakfast for she and Wakka.

Wakka came down holding one medium suitcase with all the kids' clothes in it. He was wearing beige cargo shorts and a white polo with his usual dark green sandals. He rested the suitcase down.

"Good you remembered to pack them." Lulu said noticing him come in the kitchen.

"You'd kill me if I forgot." He said while going over to kiss Nadia on her head like Lulu had done earlier. "Nadie what's goin' on girl?" Wakka asked as he took a seat next to her at the table.

"Hi Daddy." She said before sticking another peace of cut up fruit in her mouth. "I changed my miwnd"

"Again?" Wakka asked with a little laugh. Nadia nodded her head up and down before licking jam off of her finger completely forgetting Wakka. Wakka chuckled at how cute she was. "So what you sayin' now?"

"Huh?"

"You changed your mind... again?"

"Yeah, if Viddy gonna go?"

"_Is_ Viddy going to go?" Lulu corrected as she brought a napkin over to Nadia and wiped her hands before she got jam everywhere.

Nadia looked like she was trying correct herself then just gave up on it and looked at Wakka for the answer to her question. Wakka chuckled again. "Yeah yuh brudda going."

"Okay, den I wanna go."

"Dat's my girl." Wakka smiled then got up. "Where is yuh brudda anyway?"

"Teef!" Nadia smiled showing her little teeth.

"Brushing his teef." Lulu added.

"Oh." He walked over to Lulu who was putting the finishing touches on her toast. "Morning." He mumbled sweetly.

"Good morning." Lulu looked over her shoulder at him, held his gaze, then turned back to what she was doing. Wakka slipped an arm around her waist and pressed his mouth on her neck briefly.

"Sorry 'bout last night baby." He said lowly. He had finally realized what he had done that morning while shaving.

Lulu looked over her shoulder and nodded at him. "It's fine."

"Make it up to you later ya?" He said suggestively.

"You'd better."

**AN: Alright I finally settled on this nice little light family fic as my new chapter story It's really fluffy and family focused because I really need to get it out of my system before I complete another more serious fic So this is not going to be JND length but it will be a chapter story. lol Like it? Don't like it? Let me know! Also if you have any suggestions (family sitches that you would like to see Lulu and Wakka try to handle as parents) Or just anything at all. Don't hesitate I'm all ears.**

**KathleenDee **


	2. Hug and Release

**House Rules**

**Chapter Two****- ****Hug and Release **

After finishing breakfast Lulu was in the living room getting her two youngsters ready for the journey to the airport.

"Are you coming wit us mommy?" Vidina asked while Lulu styled his hair.

Vidina was sitting on her lap. She combed it first then got a little gel from her bathroom and was now in the process of fixing his little fuaxhawk.

"To the port yes, but from there you will be traveling with Yuna and Tidus."

Vidina looked a sad. "Oh…"

Lulu leaned forward and looked at his face from where she sat. "Why so sad hm? I told you before."

"Yeah…" He said grabbing some of Lulu's bang. He loved sitting on his mothers lap. She was so comfy, and had the softest hair. "I'm just gonna miss you mommy."

"I know honey." She smiled. "I'm going to miss you too." She placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and Vidina squirmed.

"Hey! I'm a big boy now!"

"So that means no more kisses?" Lulu asked watching her son.

He wiped his cheek. "Yeah, no more."

Lulu sat back a little. "Hm so that means…. That I can't do this!?" She asked quickly placing a bunch of loud sloppy motherly kisses all over his face.

"Hey! Ughh mommy!" Vidina began to laugh as he tried to fight her off of him. "Ok ok ok." Vidina wriggled out of her grip and was now lying on his back laughing as Lulu tickled him. "Ok you can kiss me!"

"What was that?"

"You can kiss me mommy…" Lulu stopped tickling him. He started to wipe his face in her robe sleeve. "But tell daddy he can't…" Lulu chuckled. "And…" His whole attitude changed from laughing to shy. "Can you tell him something mommy?"

Lulu was helping him wipe off his face. "Of course honey."

"Ok." Vidina kneeled on the sofa and cupped his ears around Lulu's ear to whisper to her.

Lulu tried her hardest not to say aw. She looked at Vidina. "I will tell him that if you would like me to, but Viddy know that you can talk to your father too."

Vidina did a little shrug. "I know but he… it's a bad word."

"Penis isn't—" Vidna quickly put his hands over his mother mouth. Lulu chuckled at the look he was giving her. She nodded meaning that she wasn't going to say it if he moved his hands.

Vidina slowly moved his hands away from her mouth. "Nadie better not start sayin' dat too." He shook his head disappointed in his mother.

"Do you want me to talk to him first?" Lulu asked. Vidina sat in thought then nodded. "Ok." Lulu pecked the side of his head. "Go and take out the toy you want to carry in your hand." Vidina hoped off the sofa and darted up stairs.

"Wakka!" Lulu called.

"Lulu!" He called back with a little smile as soon as he entered the room.

"Sit with me a second." Lulu said as she began getting ready to do Nadia's hair.

"Ok." He looked a little nervous. He sat next to her on the couch. "What's up Lu?"

"Where is Nadia?"

"She was helping Vidina with some toys when I walked by." Lulu nodded. "Why what's up? You want me to bring her down here?"

"No no, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't getting into anything."

"Oh" Wakka said getting up.

"I'm not finished." Wakka sat back down. "Vidina wants to tell you something."

"He does? What is it?"

Lulu busied herself with arranging the clothes she was going to change Nadia in for the trip. "Well for starters he doesn't want you kissing him anymore."

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "Yeah?"

"I don't think he means it."

"Hm" Wakka nodded " Dey grow up so fast."

""And, he wanted me to tell you this before he told you."

"How come he's not comin' to me with all diss?"

Lulu wore a little smile. "We had a mother to son moment Wakka, if you weren't here to witness—

Wakka chuckled. "Yeah yeah."

"He wanted to say sorry for hurting your penis yesterday."

"He said dat?" Lulu nodded. "Isn't that a bad word?"

Lulu gave him a look. "Wakka penis is not a bad word, I actually prefer him using that than some vulgar slang."

"I rather him not say nothin' till he's of age to."

"You're sounding old again." Lulu said while standing.

Wakka chuckled. "Sorry." Wakka followed her up the stairs. "Dat was pretty thoughtful of him though…" Wakka said aloud.

"He's a good boy." Lulu agreed as they turned the corner Nadia came running out of the room. Lulu managed to somehow pick her up before she ran off. "You are just all over the place today huh"

"Mommy Viddy said he said dat…." The rest was a bunch of gibberish. Whenever Nadia got excited about something she would just start rambling.

"Ok ok." Lulu said as a way to calm her down. She motioned with her head to Wakka to go and talk to Vidina as she headed down the hall to get Nadia ready to go.

"Can I pack it now daddy?" Vidina asked when his father walked in.

"Pack what buddy?"

"My toofbrush." He said sounding aggravated that Wakka forgot.

Wakka laughed. "So you mean to tell me it's still not packed? You better hurry before yuh mum closes the suitcase."

"Mommy wouldn't do that."

"Ah I dunno, she can be testy sometimes."

"Was testy?"

Wakka chuckled and picked up Vidina's small sandals and sat on his bed. "Nothin', c'mere and put your shoes on." Vidina dropped his toy on the floor and walked over to where Wakka was sitting. He placed a hand on Wakka's knee to keep his balance as he slipped his feet into his sandals. "So you and mommy talked today, is it true you don't want me to kiss you no more."

"It's not that." Vidina said focusing on his shoes. "Mommy is only aloud."

"Well why, I love you too." Wakka asked in a gentle tone. Vidina looked at him. "Giving someone a kiss is showing them that you care about them, that you love them."

"So it's ok even if I'm big?" Vidina asked apprehensively.

Wakka smiled. "Well I'm not gonna kiss you when your 18 Vid, but for now it's ok." Vidina nodded and Wakka placed a little kiss on the top of his head. "Ok?"

"Yeah daddy…you kiss mommy too."

Wakka chuckled; he supposed he had to clear that up a little. "Yeah I do, I kiss her on the lips."

"Eeewww"

"Won't be sayin dat ten years from now." Wakka laughed. "Mommy is very important to me, why?"

"Cause she's mommy."

"Well yeah dat too, she is the mother to you and Nadie, and I'm very grateful that we were able to have you two. But she is also my wife ya?"

"Wife?"

"Yup, that's when you love someone so much you wanna spend the rest of your life and den some with her, then you ask her to be your wife."

"I love Nadie…"

Wakka chuckled. "There are two different kinds of love Vidina."

"Why?"

"Why?" Wakka blinked. Yevon was he starting that again. "… because you gotta be able to tell the difference between family love, like you Nadie, mommy, and me, and you gotta know when it's… romantic love. You only kiss on the lips with romantic love." Wakka reiterated.

Vidina nodded as if some great secret was being told to him. "Ok daddy."

Wakka chuckled. "Good." He felt proud of himself, he was never good at theses kinds of talks. Lulu was usually the go to person. "So mommy told me you wanted to tell me something."

"Mommy talked to you already?" He started playing with his hands.

Wakka nodded.

Vidina began to look down. "Oh… I just wanted to…. say sowwy for hurting your penis yesterday." He quickly looked up to check the damage of saying a bad word.

Wakka only chuckled as he stood. "It's ok it was an accident."

"Your not mad at me?" He asked as he followed Wakka out of the room.

Wakka ruffled his hair then realized he had gel on his hands. Thank Yevon his hair wasn't messed up. Lulu wouldn't be too happy. "No I'm not mad, just be careful ya?" They went off to finish getting everything ready. Then Vidina followed him outside to watch Wakka do some of the external house keeping.

Meanwhile Lulu and Nadia sat in the living room, Nadia's long hair taken out of its lay on her little shoulders as she talked about braids and how she wanted hers to be as long as Yuna's. Lulu was going to say that when she reached Vidina's age she could start it when the phone rang. Lulu leaned over to the side table and picked it up and held it between her ear and shoulder as she sectioned Nadia's hair into three than began creating one big braid. "Hello?"

"Where is Wakka?" It was his mother.

Lulu sighed and reminded herself that she only tolerated her because she loved Wakka. "He and Vidina are straightening up a little."

"How are Vidina and Nadia anyhow? I'm not pleased that I won't be seeing them when I come and visit ya?"

"They are doing well. Viddy is six now and Nadie four."

"Viddy? Nadie? Really Lulu why give them names if you don't call them by it."

Just then Wakka and Vidina walked into the room. Vidina sat next to Nadia and started touching her hair.

"It's pretty Nadie."

"Mommy he's touching my hair!" Nadia began to squirm.

"Wait till she's done to tell her she's pretty Vidina." Wakka advised.

"He's gonna get dirt on me again!" Vidina always had dirt on his hands after coming from outside. Even when both parents watched him it was just one of those odd phenomenon.

Lulu looked at his hands sure enough, there it was, shmeared on his palms "Vidina Aubri go and wash your hands." Lulu said strictly. Vidina pouted and ran off. He knew whenever Lulu said his middle name he was in trouble.

"Ay you didn't have to—"

"I'm on the phone Wakka, you are supposed to have a handle on things."

"I did!"

Lulu rolled her eyes and put the cordless phone on the couch. "It's your mother." She growled. She was trying to do to many things at once. Nadia was patting her head to check for dirt. "He didn't get anything on you sweetie."

Wakka looked at her then picked up the phone. "Yeah?"… Nothin' nothin'… so when are you coming?" He sat on the couch with Lulu. "Dat's great! … how long you stayin?… well… no- ma-… yeah I know but….dat's ok let me run it by Lu… she's my wife!… yea….ok see you soon." He hung up the phone.

"How long?" Lulu asked while re-braiding all of Nadia's hair.

"She said a couple."

"You didn't get an exact number?"

"A couple is two right…" Lulu glanced at him. "Ok so like I was sayin' a week tops." Lulu just shook her head.

"Daddy…Daddy….DADDY"

Wakka began whistling.

Nadia jumped a little and looked at Lulu. "Mommy he can't hear me."

"Wasn't Nadia just here Lu?" Wakka asked looking at Lulu.

"He can't see me neither!"

Lulu chuckled as Wakka stood and started walking around. "Nadia? … Nadia?"

Nadia fought her way out of Lulu's grip and ran after him "Daddy!"

"Wakka I'm not done changing her." Lulu said.

"Dat's why I'm tryin' to find her Lu." Nadia was jumping around at his feet. Wakka just walked into the kitchen "Nadia!"

"Daddy!"

"Huh?" Wakka turned around quickly and picked her up . "Dere you are!"

"Hey!"

"I was worried, where did you go?"

"I was dere the whole time daddy." Nadia said playing with Wakka's hair once again. Wakka laughed and brought her back into the living room.

"I didn't see you."

"I was I was, ask mommy."

"Lu?" Wakka looked at her apologetically. He could tell she was getting a little aggravated. He placed Nadia on the floor.

"She was Wakka."

"Hm, dat's strange." Wakka said and Nadia only giggled. She was such a daddy's girl. It didn't help when Wakka spoiled he reither.

They were finally able to get the kids ready to leave. Lulu had taken off her robe at the house and was now holding both kids hands as they walked to the departing station at Besaid International. Like everything on the island it was small.

"There they are." Wakka motioned with his chin (for his hands were full) to a blonde and brunette sitting down.

"Wuna!" Nadia called and let go of Lulu's hand to run toward the brunette.

Yuna dropped to the kids level and picked Nadia up. "Hey!" She hugged the little Lulu look a like. "Ready to have some fun in Bevell?" Tidus was behind Yuna making funny faces over her shoulder making Nadia laugh.

By then Wakka, Lulu and Vidina made it over to them.

"I see you found our daughter." Wakka chuckled. "What's up guys?"

"Nothin' much, just excited to get going. Thanks for letting us bring the kids along." Tidus said. He really had grown attached to the two youngsters.

"No thank _you_." Wakka said. He gave Tidus their suitcase. "Here's all there stuff."

"He's going to miss you." Yuna said as she held Naidia looking down at Vidina who still hadn't left his mothers side, he was holding onto her leg.

Lulu looked down at him. "He will, but he'll have a good time." She looked back to Yuna. "You know how he is." Yuna nodded. Unlike Naida who seemed to just throw herself into a situation, Vidina was an observer. He was quiet and waited until he was comfortable to be himself. He knew Yuna and Tidus well, but he had never been to the airport before and all these people just walking around without their mommies or daddies made him a little nervous.

Just then the loud speaker came on calling for all passengers for the Bevell flight should be boarding now.

"Hey that's us." Tidus said. He looked down at Vidina. "Ready to go? Say bye." Vidina turned round and clung to his mother's leg. Lulu bent down to his height.

"You're going to be fine. Have fun ok?"

"Ok." He nodded.

"Listen to Yuna and Tidus and watch out for Nadia."

He nodded again. "Yes mommy."

"Come here." Lulu pulled him into a little hug and Vidina gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy said I could…"

Lulu chuckled and placed a little kiss on his cheek back then stood. Wakka was holding Nadia saying goodbye to her as she pulled down his head band over his eyes. He turned to face Lulu and Lulu placed two kisses on each of her little cheeks.

"Ciao mommy." Nadia giggled. Rikku had taught her that every time someone kissed you on both cheeks you were supposed to say ciao.

"Bye sweetie, be careful and listen to your brother and Yuna…"

"Hey!"

"And Tidus too if you want." Everyone laughed. "We'll see you soon." Nadia reached out her little arms and Lulu took her out of Wakka's arms. She berried her head onto her mothers shoulder and hooked her arm around her neck. She was just realizing what was going on, she would be leaving them for a while. Lulu smiled warmly and snuggled her. She let go after whispering something to the little girl and putting her down. Wakka and Lulu watched as Vidina walked over to Tidus and grabbed his hand to hold and Nadia went over to Yuna and did the same.

"Bye guys, we'll call when we land." Yuna smiled at the two parents who were looking a little nervous themselves.

"Don't worry they're in good hands." Tidus reassured.

"Bye." Wakka nodded.

"Have fun." Lulu said as they walked off. She never thought she would be the one to get all motherly when they were leaving. She looked at it like any situation she handled. Drop the kids off was just another thing on her list but now watching Vidina drag Tidus to the airship boarding area with a little smirk on his face, and watching Yuna and Nadia walk side by side Nadia watching Yuna's long braid swing back and forth and then looking up at Yuna happily, Lulu couldn't help but feel this pang of emotion. Those were her kids! She was scared for them but then also excited for them. It was as if all the butterflies were taken out of their little stomachs and placed into hers.

"You ok?" Wakka asked gently as he put and arm around her. He just knew she was feeling the same as he was.

"They've never left before… it's different." Lulu said watching them leave.

"I know… just imagine when Vidina starts school this year."

Lulu looked at him. "Your not really helping."

Wakka chuckled. "They'll be fine Lu."


	3. Quality Time

**House Rules**

**Chapter Three****- Quality Time **

"And where do you think you're going?" Lulu asked watching Wakka put on his shoes. They had returned from the port earlier that day.

"Da Park… wanna come?"

"You have to get ready for your mother to come."

"Ah I'll do it later."

"I'll do it later usually means I'll forget and you'll do it later. Come on Wakka."

Wakka put his shoe down. "Alright alright." He kicked off his other shoe. Lulu smiled. "Yuh evil Lu y'know dat?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh you have only began to see my worst"

Wakka laughed and walked over to give her a quick kiss then head up the stairs to get the guest room ready. Lulu shook her head and then walked back into the kitchen where she was getting ready for that nights dinner. It felt very strange cooking a smaller portion of food. She was in the process of putting something in the fridge when Wakka came into the kitchen.

"Guess what he forgot."

Lulu looked from what she was doing. "His toothbrush?"

Wakka nodded as he pulled the yellow toothbrush from behind his back with a sad little laugh.

Lulu shook her head. "I'll have to remember to tell Yuna that."

"Dey didn't call when I was cleaning?"

"No."

"Well how long is the flight ya?"

Lulu washed her hands off and walked over to the island that he was leaning on. "A couple of hours."

"Hours? Geez, I'm glad I'm not going."

"Why because you can't sit still for more than ten minutes?"

"No…" Wakka smiled as he made a move to stand behind Lulu and wrap both arms around her waist. "Cause I wanna stay here with you." He placed a little kiss on her neck. "…and I owe you." He kissed her again on the neck. "mm and I love you." He kissed her again this time on her cheek."

"All of this?" Lulu asked Wakka nodded. She turned around in his arms and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Well you do owe me…" Wakka began to grin.

After a little while Wakka picked her up and put her on the island. And then all of a sudden they both just started laughing in between kisses. It got to the point of them not even being able to kiss. Lulu put both hands on his face and looked at his happy face. "I love you." It was barely audible. Wakka's wide smile turned to a closed mouth one as he looked at his wife.

"I love you too Lu." He touched her face. "so much." He leaned forward and hugged her close to him. Right when the hug was about to be over Wakka surprised her by picking her up off the island bridal style. He began walking her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Try and not loose focus this time honey."

Wakka chuckled. "Ouch."

"Want me to set the timer for ten?"

Wakka laughed. "Y'know we'll see who crackin' jokes when the only name you can remember is mine."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "We'll see who want's to cuddle first."

"Oh Wakka,. No don't stop." Wakka mimicked in a high-pitched voice

"I do not sound like that." Lulu made a face.

"You will." Wakka smirked.

Needless to say neither made fun of the other.

"I miss them."

Wakka chuckled cutely as he held her hand. "I do too… it's too quiet." Their room was completely dark save for the minimal light coming from the moon outside their window. Wakka lay on his back and Lulu curled at his side. He held her hand on his bare stomach looking at it in the shadow of the moon as they talked.

"It is…too clean."

Wakka smiled "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yes but…all their toys are put away…"

"Aaaww Lu." Wakka leaned over and gave her a little kiss. "Bet dey miss their moma too."

"Poor Tidus."

"What?"

"He's not built like you, they'll run him ragged."

Wakka laughed. "Dat is true… He's gonna come back bald with all they hair Nadia pulls."

"Does she really pull it out?"

Wakka shook his head. "No, but it feels like it sometimes."

"She's a daddy's girl."

"What's wrong wit dat ya?"

Lulu laughed. "Nothing calm down." They were quiet for a little while.. Wakka put his arm around Lulu and she rested their hands on his chest. "How did the talk with Vidina go?"

"Hm?" Wakka asked sounding sleepy. "Oh, I think I did good…we talked about the different types of love."

"Did you?"

"Mhm."

"Sounds complex…" She teased.

"Well I think I handled it well thank you very much."

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said it was aloud."

"Yeah? I missed dat one."

They soon fell asleep after talking about their children a little more. Wakka slept soundly Lulu on the other hand was a light sleeper and woke around midnight to loud knocking noises.

She pried herself out of Wakka's comforting grip and quickly put on her robe for the nights air was just too much for her bare skin to handle. She made her way down the stairs stopping her self first from checking on the kids. The noise somehow increased as she neared the living room.

"At this hour?" Lulu thought aloud wondering who it might be. She moved aside the curtain and groaned audibly at whom she saw. She turned right around and headed upstairs and turned her bedroom lights on. "Get up." She ordered.

Wakka moved around a little.

"Wakka!"

"What baby?" He asked in his sleepiest of voices. He still had his eyes closed. "Turn off da light."

Lulu went over to the bed and looked down at him. "Your mother is here."

"No she's not…."

"Yes, she is, listen…" They both heard the loud knocking. Wakka groaned and sat up.

"What she doin' ya?" He looked at the clock. "It's 12 somethin' in the mornin'."

Lulu crossed her arms.

"Alright alright I'm goin'." He stood and began walking out of the room.

"Wakka."

He was already down the hall.

"Wakka." Lulu repeated as she went to stand at the top of the staircase. Wakka had his hand on the doorknob. He turned around and looked up at her.

"What's up Lu?" He voice still very sleepy.

"You might want to put some pants on first."

Wakka looked confused then looked down then up at her again. "Ya dat would be a good idea huh?"

Lulu chuckled "yeah."

After pulling some shorts on Wakka finally answered the door revealing a woman about Lulu's height with dark brown hair and electric blue eyes she was a little lighter than Wakka in the complexion department and was wearing a vibrant sun dress… at night.

"Ay ma…." Wakka smiled slightly.

"Wakka." She smiled back.

Wakka moved aside to let her in. "Eh how come you didn't say nothing about coming early?" He asked as he took her bag and put it by the couch.

"Well I wanted to surprise you and Lulu…. By the way where is she?"

Wakka shrugged. "Lu!?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"She's in the kitchen." Wakka said to his mother.

"Good good, so how are you, you look beat, she treating you right?"

Wakka sat down rubbing his face. "Course , Lu is amazing. Just tired…. It is early."

The woman nodded. Just then Lulu walked into the room with three cups of tea. "Lulu, it's nice of you to show your face hm?"

"Very nice to see you as well." Lulu said politely handing her a cup of tea.

"Are you pregnant again?"

Lulu looked surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

Wakka looked surprised. Did his mom notice something he didn't?

"Oh it's just that you look bigger than I remember." Wakka winced.

"I assure you, I am not." Lulu said before excusing herself into the kitchen

Wakka was giving his mother a look. "What ya? She looked bigger, and I know you can't keep it in—"

"Ay ma c'mon."

"What?"

"Lu's tryin' here, I don't know why she even has to, but could you just be nice, for me?"

His mother sighed. "You're asking too much Wakka. It's obvious she doesn't respect you enough to join us in the living room."

Wakka put his hands to his face. "You called her fat ma."

"So she runs? It was an honest mistake."

After talking a little while longer Wakka excused himself to get his mother more tea. He went into the kitchen to find Lulu sitting at the table drinking tea and reading yesterdays' newspaper. She looked up when she heard him enter.

"Sorry…"

"For what?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Shes just a lil cranky from the trip y'know?"

Lulu shook her head and went back to her paper. He was always making excuses. Wakka slouched and stared at her for a second more, when she said nothing he refilled his mother's cup and went back into the living room. Lulu entered a little while later.

"It's getting late, goodnight."

"Goodnight dear." Wakka's mother said paying her no mind.

Wakka stood. "You goin' to bed now?"

"It's almost three Wakka."

Wakka stepped up to her. "You want me to um…"

"Stay with your mother."

Wakka nodded a little. "Ok, I'll be up shortly though." He leaned forward and gave her a little kiss. "Night." He smiled.

Lulu nodded and turned to head upstairs. Wakka watched her leave and sighed. "It's getting' late ma, want me to show you your room now?"

"Nonsense Wakka, come and tell me more about this new work."

Wakka got into bed at four. Lulu woke early that morning and went down into the kitchen and was surprised to see Wakka's mother wide-awake.

"Good morning."

"Lulu, good morning. I trust Wakka is still sleepin'?"

Lulu walked into the room cautiously. "Yes, he tends to sleep in longer than I."

The woman nodded and sighed sadly.

Lulu just knew it was a trap; the woman was an emotional wreck. She stayed quiet as she began making breakfast. Wakka's mother sighed again, this time louder until Lulu just couldn't take it.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? No no I am just so…"

_Crazy?_

"Depressed, today is just one of those days."

"Saturday?"

"Chappu died Friday night, I found out Saturday morning."

Lulu felt a little bad. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry….you are sorry?"

"Well, yes now that I have children I understand how—

"You could never understand." She shot back. Lulu raised her brows in surprise. _So much for trying to be nice._ She went back to making breakfast.

"Maybe if Wakka drove him… if he had called Wakka to drive him than he would still be here." The old woman mumbled. "But where was Wakka… with you."

Lulu turned around, "Are you saying that it is my fault?"

The woman didn't look at her "He would have driven him home." She just sipped her tea. Lulu could feel herself tighten up inside. How in all of Spira was it her fault that Chappu was drunk and driving!?

"Maybe if he wasn't drunk…"

"Excuse me?" The woman asked bitterly.

Lulu shook her head. It was none of her business; she should not have said anything at all. "Nothing."

Just then Wakka ran into the room with a grin on his face. "Ay Lu c'mere ya? They're back!" He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her out of the kitchen and into the small backyard.

"Wakka what in the world are yo- aw." Lulu smiled at the family of small ducklings waddling aimlessly around the yard looking for their mother. They always seemed to wonder onto Lulu and Wakka's property.

"See?"

"Where is their mother?" Lulu asked looking around for the big duck that they usually followed.

"I picked her up." Wakka said excitedly watching the little ducklings look around.

Lulu looked at him. "You what?"

"I got her in diss crate ya?" He made a box with his hands as he watched the ducks.

"Wakka you can't just take their mother away… those poor things, put her back."

"Look at em' lookin' for her…."

"Wakka!"

"Ya?"

"Give them their mother back."

"Na Lu cause then they'll stay this time… you can be their new mommy."

"I already have to children I don't want six more."

"You don't?" He looked at her.

"Wakka."

Wakka laughed. "Ok ok." He watched the little ducklings a little longer before going to the side of the house to get the crate. Lulu went back inside shaking her head.

Wakka was watching the ducks fall back into a line behind their mother and waddle out of the yard when he heard Lulu call him. He said good morning to his mother who was just eating quietly. She observed them interact and remembered that she and her husband would goof around the same way before he died. This only mad her dislike Lulu more.

"What's up?"

"Don't forget that you have to go and pay that bill today."

"Yeah I got it."

"Good… and" Just then the phone began to ring in the other room. Wakka made a motion to get it but Lulu waved him away. "Go and eat." She didn't want to left alone with his mother again. Lulu picked up the phone and smiled when she heard the familiar voice saying hello.

"Hi mommy!" It was Vidina.

"Hey Viddy, hows my little boy doing?"

"I'm not little anymore mommy." He said happily.

"Oh I'm sorry, yes your using a phone and everything now."

"Yeah I'm using it."

"So what other girls are you going to call after we hang up?"

"Noo, I'm only calling you."

"Oh ok I was worried for a second there." Vidina only laughed. Lulu's smile somehow grew larger, he had his fathers smile. "So how the trip going?"

"We ate diss stuff and it was good."

"You ate this stuff and it was good?"

"Ah huh, Nadie spit up some though."

"Did she? Are you taking care of her?"

"I tried to wipe it off but I got it on my hands den." Lulu laughed.

"Do you know what you forgot honey?"

"Yeah… don't tell daddy."

"Vidina Aubri I don't know where you get the notion that your father is going to be mad at you." She said in a light tone.

"But I forgot."

"And that's ok, everyone forgets sometimes."

"O..ok…. Nadie and I miss daddy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uncle Teedus got hurt cause when we were playing I twipped him."

"On purpose?"

"Nooo."

"Did you say sorry?"

"It just happened… I'll tell him now."

"Vid— and just liked that Lulu's six year old son put her on hold. Just then Waklka came into the room.

"Who was it?"

"Your son."

"He using phones now too?"

"I'm sure Yuna called for him." Wakka nodded.

"Tell mommy dat I said sorry…." Lulu heard then Tidus came on the phone.

"You got some kid here."

"Are you hurt badly?"

"No it was nothing."

"Are they behaving?"

"Yeah their great actually, I'm sure Viddy here told you about Nadia."

"Yes, how is she feeling?"

"She's napping now, Vidina keeps running into the room to check on her. Yuna thinks it's adorable."

Lulu smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Here's Viddy…. Yeah it's mommy again….."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah honey."

"Can..if can I talk to daddy now?"

"Of course." Wakka was standing next to her listening the whole time.

"Hey buddy!"

"Daddy!"

Wakka chuckled and for a little while all Lulu could hear was Vidina chuckling and Wakka chuckling.

"Was going on ya?"

"Nadie got sick and spit up."

"Yeah? How she doing?"

"She's sleepin' now…" Yuna's voice was heard in the background. "…but she don't have a fever Antie Wuna said so."

"That's good to hear. You know you left your toothbrush here."

"Yeah I sorry."

"I know buddy it's alright."

"Daddy!"

"What's up."

"You know what I saw? I saw it was a …bwitzball."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and it was yellow."

"Yeah? Ya favorite color too ay?"

"Yeah." Vidina smiled. "But it's not as big as yours."

"Dat's ok."

"Yeah but Uncle Teedus got it for me and he said he said when I come back you me and he could play wit it."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"He said yes…." Vidina told Tidus. "Daddy what you and mommy doin?"

"Well we were eating breakfast wit grandma."

"Grama dere now!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah and she misses you and Nadia."

"I miss her too….what else?"

"What else we doin?"

"Yeah."

"Well we saw dem duckies you like so much, they came by this morning."

"Da duckies came!"

"Yeah all six of em'." Wakka was wearing the biggest smile ever. He remembered the look on Vidina's face when they first saw the ducklings on morning together.

"Where was da mommy?"

"I had her by da side of the house and they were looking for her."

"Das not nice daddy, I bet mommy didn't like that."

"Wakka chuckled. "Yeah she didn't."

"Nadie was lookin' for mommy."

"Here dat Lu, Nadia was looking for you last night."

"Aww, don't tell me that Wakka."

"Daddy I'm gon go Antie Wuna said dat she dat I had to eat den we gonna go roll my bawl."

"Alright buddy be safe, love you."

"Bye daddy…. Wheres mommy she not gonna hear me." Wakka moved the phone for Lulu to hear him clearly.

"I'm here Vid."

"Bye mommy and daddy."

"Bye bud."

"Bye sweetie."

And just like that he hung up.

"Our little boy is using a phone." Wakka smiled.

Lulu chuckled. "I asked him if he was going to call some girls."

"What Lu? Now you just encouraging him."

Lulu smiled and shook her head. "They'll be calling him before he calls them."

"Yup cause he's got my looks y'know?" They were walking back into the kitchen. Lulu laughed at that. "What? If I do remember right you called me."

"Once, and only because you called and hung up."

"It's all in da charm Lu."

"I didn't even know it was you."

"Dat's what they all say…"

"Where did your mother go?"

Wakka shrugged. "I dunno." He looked out the window. "Ay shes in your garden Lu."

"Poisoning my flowers."

"Ay c'mon, she likes flowers too…. that's it!"

"What?"

Wakka came behind Lulu and gently pushed her toward the back door. "Go talk to her."

"Are you kidding me? She thinks I killed your brother."

"She didn't say that."

"Yes, she did." Wakka was still guiding her outside. "Wakka."

"C'mon it would mean a lot to me." Lulu was giving him a look. "C'mon Lu….please."

They were outside, Wakka was about to turn around and lock her out when his mother looked up and called them both over. Well she called Wakka but he grabbed Lulu's hand and dragged her along. Lulu squeezed his hand hard when they reached her.

"Lulu was just talking about needing a little help in the garden."

Lulu shot him a look. Her garden was just fine. It was actually rather beautiful with the many different types of flowers.

"I can see why dear these flowers are hideous ya? Who picked the type?" His mother said looking up at Lulu. She really adored the garden, but she wanted to get a hit in where she could.

"Eh,I did." Wakka put forth knowing very well that he didn't. "Guess I'm no good to you experts." He said backing away quickly. He cringed at the look Lulu gave him as he did this.

**AN: Hope you guys are enjoying this little fic. I'm glad I heard from some of you and I'd love to hear from all of you at some point. Tell me what you think.**

**KathleenDee**


	4. Allergic

**_House Rules_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Allergic _**

Wakka peaked out the kitchen window to look into their small backyard. A coupled of toys laid on the floor near the door and then off into a corner sat his mother fiddling with dirt. Above standing very stiffly was his wife. He couldn't see her face but judging from her posture he knew she was uncomfortable. He really didn't understand why, his mother was a nice enough woman , a little crazy at times, especially recently but all in all she did a good job in raising him and his brother. He first noticed something off between the two after he told his mother that he wanted to marry her. And then ever since then they'd had this bad blood. Now and he knew his mother, and he knew Lulu, she never got mad or even mentioned disliking somebody unless she actually really did dislike them. There had to be some reason, but every time he asked Lulu would find a way not to answer.

Wakka smiled when he noticed his mother was saying something.

"This is all wrong." The woman said frowning at he soil."Besaid is no place for Pansies."

Lulu rolled her eyes a little. "They are in season to bloom." (Ok flower experts I have no idea when they are in season so please just replace it with a flower that is to bloom around summer time.)

"Yes but not here in this location."

"Lulu crossed her arms. "I am going to the nursery tomorrow, I suppose you would like to come to show me which ones to plant next?" Lulu asked semi sarcastically.

Wakka's mother looked up. " As a matter a fact I think I should. You obviously don't know what you are doing."

'That night after a phone call from Yuna and dinner with his mother Wakka closed stepped out of their master bathroom clad in his pajamas. "Ah c'mon Lu you'll have fun."

"It was only a joke, I did not even plan on taking her."

Wakka chuckled and sat on the bed where Lulu was sitting up with her back to the headboard. "I tink dat deep down inside you wanted her to come."

"I think you've been hit in the head with one to many blitzballs."

"Well I may not be a smart man, but I do know that I love you both and want you to be happy." Wakka said as he got under the covers. Lulu smiled at this.

"We are happy, you know why?"

"Hm?"

"Because we have you."

Wakka smiled and leaned forward to kiss her goodnight, just as their lips touched their bedroom door opened. Both jumped.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Lulu sighed.

"No." Wakka said "What's up ma?"

"I just wanted to know what time the square in town closes."

"Why you thinkin' 'bout going down there now?" Wakka swung his feet over his bed. "How 'bout in the morning? I can go with you then."

"Why can't you come now?"

"Um… it's bedtime y'know."

"Please Wakka you are a grown man… that is, unless someone is stopping you." She tagged a quick look at Lulu.

"No it's just really late ya? I got a lot of yard work tomorrow…" And it went on like that for three days straight. Until it was time for his mother to leave to go back to her condo in Kilika. Lulu made a huge breakfast that morning and Wakka only chuckled.

"You gonna feed her den kick her out?" He asked in a low tone as he leaned over her shoulder that morning.

"I can't make a big breakfast just to make a big breakfast?"

"Da kids not even here to join me."

"Who said it was for you?" Lulu asked with a little smile on her face. Wakka chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I'm gonna go drop her off at the port. You want me to get anything?"

"No, we'll go shopping when the kids come back."

"If dey call say I said hi."

"I will." Lulu said as she scrambled more eggs and placed them on a platter on the table where his mother sat.

"I am glad you let me stay Wakka, but once I get home I'm going to eat breakfast." She looked at Lulu. "If you don't mind."

Wakka and Lulu shared a look. "No not at all… your leaving now then?" Lulu asked as she sat at the table. Wakka licked his lips, but he knew if he sat down and ate instead of taking his mother to the port that moment, then he and Lulu would be having issues. He quickly went to put his sandals on.

"Yes I am leaving now. Wakkaa my bags are in the living room."

"Yeah I got 'em." When he returned he found Lulu and his mother on opposite sides of the room. Lulu looked up when he walked in.

"Wakka?"

"Yeah Lu?"

"Don't forget you have…" They continued talking as Wakka's mother watched them. It seemed to her like Lulu was always telling him to do something, and more than half the time it seemed as if Wakka was more than happy too do it. She didn't like it one bit. There was only one woman who could tell him what to do and that was her. She shook her head and stood.

"Yeah so then I'll just make food tonight…or we could go out?" Wakka said leaning on the kitchen island.

"I am ready to go." His mother announced in a royal tone.

Lulu rolled her eyes and Wakka gave her a pleading look. Lulu sighed and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on his lips then pulled away with a hand on his face. "Going out sounds nice, I will see you later then?"

Wakka stood up straight. "Yup. C'mon ma." He turned to his mother and they left together. When Wakka returned an hour later there were suitcases by the door. He nervously walked around them. "Lu? Lulu?"

All of a sudden Lulu came out of the kitchen. "I know this technology thing is new to you but would it really kill you to pick up?" She really sounded angry.

"What! I didn't do nothin'." He looked at what she was wearing. A simple gray skirt and a long sleeve black t-shirt. She looked like she was going somewhere. "Where you goin' anyway?"

"Your son called." She said while slipping her shoes on.

"How come every time somethin' happens their my kids?"

"Nadia is getting worse."

The little smile that he wore from watching Lulu run about looking for a shoe quickly slid off his face. He took a couple steps toward Lulu. "What do you mean worse? What's worse?"

"I think it may be an allergy, to the food they ate…."

"Yevon…Vidina told you this?"

"He was talking to me and Yuna picked up the phone and told me."

"What's worse Lu?" Wakka asked his voice small.

"She can't sleep now and she just points to her chest like she's in pain." It was paining Lulu just saying it. "She isn't saying much." That alone was a sure indication that she wasn't well. Vidina was the quiet one, not Nadia.

Wakka picked up the phone. "…Tidus what's wrong wit Nadie…yeah?...hm… Lulu is about ready to come rescue her…stay? What brudda dat's my daughter…you brining her there now? Can I talk to her? She'll talk to me…." Lulu sat next to him.

"Hello." Came a quiet voice.

"Hey Nadie it's—"

"Daddy!?"

"Yeah it's me." Wakka chuckled lightly. Lulu could tell this was killing him.

"Daddy my chests hurwts." She whined.

"Aw you gonna be ok ya?"

Nadia nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Baby?"

"Yeah Daddy… it hurwst. I…mommy."

Wakka shook his head. She sounded so small and so vulnerable. He just handed the phone to Lulu without a word and just stared ahead of him.

"Sweetie?"

"Mommy… mommy I wanna…"

"Oh honey try and calm down." She was trying to talk as fast as she usually did. Nadia nodded again. "Does it hurt to talk?"

"N…yeah."

"Ok well then just listen to me ok?"

Nadia nodded. Her two little hands holding the phone up as Yuna and Tidus got Vidina dressed to go to the hospital.

"Your going to the doctors where they will make the pain stop but you must be a good girl for daddy and I."

"Aw you coming?" She got out.

Lulu tapped Wakka on the arm a little harder than she intended to. Wakka hopped up and took the suitcases out to the car. He knew what that tap meant; get your rear in gear. "Yes Nadie we are coming, just do as the doctors say and don't exert yourself."

"Was exwurt?"

"Do not do things you know will only hurt more ok sweetheart?" Lulu was already waiting for Wakka to start the car with the phone to her ear. Yuna came onto the line.

"I am so sorry Lulu."

"Yuna you already apologized, I cannot blame you for this, thank you for taking care of them both."

"Ready Lu?" Wakka called from outside.

"Peanut brittle." Yuna finally said.

"What of it?" Lulu wondered.

"I believe it was the peanut brittle I gave them when we first arrived. They only got small pieces… that is the only thing I can think of right now."

"Well Wakka and I are on our way to the port right now, we will be in by the evening." She got off the phone and locked the house up. When they were waiting for their airship to dock Lulu found herself fidgeting. It was so unlike her, but she couldn't stop herself. Wakka placed a hand on her slightly jumpy knee.

"Relax ya?"

Lulu looked at him. "Wakka Nadia is in the hospital."

Wakka sighed, just hearing it made it more real. "I know, but twitchin' like dat not gonna make her feel better."

"Does it annoy you?" Lulu asked.

Wakka nodded.

"Well then…." Lulu said stopped moving and when Wakka moved his hand away she started again. Wakka laughed despite himself. He took her hand in his.

"Remember when you were given birth to Vidina Lu?"

"Do I." She shook her head a little. The first was always the worst. She looked down at their entwined

hands\, Wakka was rubbing them softly with the pad of his thumb.

"Well remember how you said having me there wasn't enough?"

Lulu looked at him. "I needed to feel you." She said recalling the moment. "Because I had my eyes closed half the time." She smiled a little.

Wakka smiled. "Yeah I remember, well did it help?"

"Yes it did."

"Den just hold my hand now ok? Everything is gonna be ok. Nadies built like her mum."

Lulu smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little. "Ok." Although she was still worried, having Wakka as act calm made her want to do the same. The rest of the trip was taken in silence and by the time they actually made it to Bevelle it was around six.

"Tidus said he would meet us here ya?" Wakka said as he let go of Lulu's hand for the first time since he took it back in Besaid.

Lulu nodded without a word. Wakka took their bags and they walked around to the front.

"Mommy!" Came a little voice. Lulu immediately looked to the source to see little Vidina clad in kaki shorts, a blue t-shirt and his fathers sandals running toward her. Tidus quickly followed him.

Lulu dropped to his level. "Viddy!"

Vidina rung his hands around her neck and pushed his little face onto her exposed shoulder. "Mommy you here!"

Lulu hugged him tightly. "I am."

"I twied but Nadie just got sick ya?"

"I know honey, you did an amazing job," Lulu looked up at Wakka as Vidina mumbled gibberish and some droll onto her shoulder. Wakka only grinned. That's when Vidina pushed himself out of Lulu's grib and tripped the small distance to hug Wakka's legs.

"Daddy!"

Wakka bent over and picked him up. "Hey buddy." Vidina just hugged him causing Wakka to chuckle a little. He patted his little back. Lulu placed a small kiss on Vidina's cheek as he rested his head on Wakka's shoulder.

"Yuna stayed with Nadia." Tidus smiled. "Somehow Vidina got word of me coming to pick you guys up and he just wouldn't take no for an answer." Tidus laughed.

"How is Nadia doin'?" Wakka asked as he began to put Vidina down.

"Yuna was right, it turned out to be an allergic reaction." They all got back to Yuna and Tidus's vacation home in Bevelle , Yuna was already waiting for them in the living room. She hugged Lulu.

"She is sleeping."

This meant that the entire house had to be quiet. Nadia was a very light sleeper. Lulu walked into the still room and Wakka followed. The curtain in the room was pulled yet small beads of light still found it's way into the room. Nadia lay curled up in a little ball under a small blanket. Her long braid lay on her back as she laid on her stomach. She wasn't even using a pillow and was lying on the middle of the full size bed. She looked so small. On her little wrist was a plastic bracelet from the hospital. It made Lulu's stomach turn. She was so innocent; she didn't deserve pain so early on in life. Lulu looked over her shoulder at Wakka. His brilliant brown eyes were glued to the little thing under the blankets.

Lulu was surprised when Wakka moved to sit on the bed. He lowered himself softly and pushed some stray hair out of her face. Lulu sat on the other side stroking her little nose lightly. She remembered that it always calmed her during any type of discomfort. Lulu wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there with her but soon enough Nadia stirred lightly. She used her little hand to try and rub her face when her hand collided with Lulu's. Her little brown eyes opened quickly and she just stared up at Lulu.

"M…Mommy?" She began to move around.

"Relax hm?" Lulu advised gently. She swore Nadia was so much like Wakka. She coundlt sit still for one second.

"Ay listen to your mother ya?" Wakka added.

Nadia turned her little head. "Daddy? When…come here?"

Lulu stroked her head as Wakka lay on his stomach and faced his daughter. Nadia smiled and crawled over to his face. "Wakka." Lulu warned. She had just gotten out of the hospital; it probably wasn't the best time to be playing around. Wakka sighed.

"We just got here to see if everything was ok? You had mommy worryin'."

"Mommy not worry."

"I couldn't help it." Lulu admitted. "Do you feel better?" Nadia nodded innocently. "Good."

"No more peanuts for you huh?" Wakka smiled.

"Peanuwts?"

"Yes, you are allergic, could kill you if you eat more."

"Kwill?"

"Wakka." Lulu gave him a stern look, He never thought before he spoke.

"Uh…I mean you can get sick again." He said playing with Nadia's lone braid. "And dat's not good."

Nadia shook her head. "V..Viddy cryied."

"Really?" Wakka asked.

Nadia nodded. "He was mad for lettin' me eat….where Viddy mommy?" Nadia asked looking at Lulu.

"I'll get him." She rose and went to leave the room. Wakka tossed Nadia's braid aside playfully.

"You ok mama?"

Nadia nodded. "Hungwy…"

"Me too ay?"

"Ay."

Wakka chuckled. Just then Vidina walked into the room looking nervous Wakka smiled at him and the boy calmed down a little. Lulu followed behind him.

"Nadie, you ok ya?" He asked walking up to the bed but didn't get on it.

Nadia crawled to the edge and nodded. "All better Viddy." She surprised him by hugging him.

"Let yuh sister hug you ay?" Wakka said as Vidina squirmed a little. The little boy gave up and returned the hug.

**AN: Aaww Sibling Love. I imagne Nadia and Vidina being rather close. And of course Vidina is trying to be a good big brother so he feels somewhat responsible. Review!**

**KathleenDee **

.


	5. Eventful Morning

**House Rules **

**Chapter Five  
**

**Eventful Morning **

"Her appointment is at two."

"Two, got it."

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"She's my daughter too ay."

"Alright." Lulu said dismissing the matter as she turned to the breakfast she was cooking. It had been a week since Nadia's allergic reaction and she had to go for a simple follow up. Wakka was leaning on the island in their kitchen as Lulu stood in front of the stove. It was a Saturday morning and the kids were still asleep. "I never doubt that she is your daughter you know." Lulu said as she paid attention to the stove.

"I know, but you're their mother." Wakka smiled a little as he watched her cook.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, dey say dat mothers are super protective…."

"Already? I've become an over protective mother already?" Lulu asked with a bit of amusement

"Na, I'm just sayin' that…. How bout when we go for a walk, you're always tellin' me to make sure I'm holdin' their hands… I know that Lu."

Lulu thought on it. "I didn't know it bothered you this much."

"No no no." Wakka stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. "I don't mind it, but sometimes you go a little overboard ya?" Lulu didn't say anything. "I mean you know me better than I know me….so sometimes I need reminders but I'm their father y'know… I know some things too."

"I know you do."

"Yeah…" He leaned to the side and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What time is Nadia's appointment?"

Wakka froze. Damn this woman was good. "Uh….I swear you just told me eh?"

Lulu smiled and turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "Two."

"I was just about to say that...."

Lulu kissed his chin playfully. "I'm sure." Wakka only smiled. "Although I do understand what you are saying, I'll try and easy up ok?"

"Mhm."

"Mommy…"

Both adults broke apart to see little Vidina in his pajamas.

"Good morning honey." Lulu said.

Wakka smiled down at him and Vidina smiled back at his father. To Wakka he felt the best way to communicate with Vidina was how he communicated with Lulu. They were one in the same. Vidina had the ability to say everything and yet not make a sound just like Lulu was. Maybe it was those eyes. Which were right now an almost scary bright due to the sunlight coming in the window and bouncing off of them.

"Mommy I'm up."

"I see that, you are awake pretty early."

"My tummy huwrts."

" Yeah? Come here….Wakka watch the—" Lulu turned around to see Wakka stirring the eggs without her having to tell him to do so. She only smiled.

"What Lu?"

"Nothing." She got down to Vidina's eye level. She chuckled slightly at his bed hair, it looked exactly like Wakka's. "What's wrong now?"

He placed his hand on his stomach. "I….I can't …"

"You can't what?"

"I can't go…" He said sadly.

"I thought you wanted to go to support— oh." Lulu nodded with a sad smile as she watched her son hold his stomach and distort his face a little. "It hurts?" Vidina nodded without a word. "Ok, go ahead of me to the bathroom down here and ill be right there."

"Ok mommy." He said as he turned and left the kitchen.

Lulu sighed. "Poor thing."

"All corked up?"

"Wakka."

"What?...Isn't that…what!"

Lulu just shook her head. "Show some sympathy."

"I was…I…"He growled a little.

"Did you just…growl at me?" Lulu asked with some surprise.

Wakka smirked. "No ma'am/"

Lulu stood there looking at him for a little while longer then left the room. She headed upstairs to her bathroom to get Vidina some medicine when she passed he and Nadias room. She took a quick peak inside of the dark room and smiled as she pushed her way into the room to cover Nadia up a little more she leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It was so hard in the beginning, having a son was no problem but Lulu really wasn't sure how she could do the whole mother daughter thing, she and her mother never really got along. So it was extremely nerve wracking for her. Now though, now it seemed as if she was getting a handle on it. She exited the room and headed for her bathroom.

Wakka was finished making he and Lulu's breakfast and started making the children's. He felt a certain pride with making their food. It was something they ate and survived on, he wasn't sure why it made him feel so good but it did. He took the cut up junks of butternut squash that Lulu had boiling on the back burner. He drained the water and put the squash in a bowl where he used a potato masher to mash it up, he then added some raisons, maple syrup, and some mixed nuts. He was pouring in the nuts when he quickly stopped himself and frowned. "Almost forgot ya?" He put the whole box of mixed nuts in the garbage and searched the cabinets for something else to add. He ended up sprinkling some brown sugar and cinnamon on the top and putting it on the table in two small bowls and some toast on the side. Lulu walked into the kitchen right when he put the toast on the table.

"Thank you Wakka." She said appreciating the fact that she didn't have to make the kids breakfast that morning. Wakka had learned quickly that she couldn't do everything by herself. She needed him as much as the kids needed her.

"No problem ya?" He sat at the table and waited for her to sit. "How's Dina?"

"I told him to go and lie down."

"Nadie still sleepin'?" Lulu nodded. "Almost killed her dis mornin'" He chuckled lightly with a sad look. Lulu looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Dey usually like nuts in da squash Lu, I almost forgot."

Lulu looked at the bowls on the table. "Oh Wakka I forgot as well." She just stared at them a little more. "Yevon."

"I know I know, I threw the box away though."

"Good."

"So we still goin' to the store?" Wakka began eating.

"Yes. We will see if anyone wakes up around here."

Wakka smiled. "Ah it's Saturday, let em' sleep in."

Lulu just shook her head and began to eat her breakfast when Vidina walked in with Nadia following behind him.

"Ay!" Wakka smiled at his kids.

"Nadie is hungry daddy." Vidina said as he brought her over to her chair. "Sit down here." Lulu sent Wakka a small smile which was returned in kind.

"Dina look." Nadia pointed to the warm brown mush in their bowl. It was their favorite breakfast food. "Hi mommy." She said looking to Lulu. Vidina climbed up into his chair and looked in the bowl suspiciously.

"Daddy Nadie can't have diss."

"Why?" Nadia asked pulling her bowl close to her as if someone would take it from her.

"Daddy took the nuts out Dina, it's ok." Lulu said as she gave Nadia a small spoon to eat with.

"Oh." He looked down at his food and did a little shrug and began to eat.

"So bud you coming with Nadia and I today?"

"To the doctors…no."

"No?" Lulu asked.

"I wanna pway bwitz daddy."

We can play, but don't you wanna go see if Nadie is gonna be ok?"

"Dina you come….cuz mommy…and…." She frowned.

"Slow down honey."

Nadia just started eating dismissing the conversation causing Wakka to laugh.

"She has spoken ya?"

"I'll go kay Nadie?" Nadia nodded then frowned. "Was wrong ya?" Vidina asked.

"It taste better wit the nuts mommy." She looked over to Lulu.

"I know but you can not have nuts anymore."

"Why?" Nadia asked while trying to scoop up more of the orange goop.

"Because you won't feel good, you'll get very sick."

Nadia stopped and looked at her mother. "Oh." She said looking a little nervous.

"No worries ya? As long as you pay attention you will be ok." Wakka assured her. When breakfast was over Wakka started on dishes while Lulu got the kids ready for the day. She walked in while he was drying.

"Your son want's an alergie too." She playfully handed him a drying clothe.

"My son again ya?" Wakka asked jokingly. "When did he say this?"

"Nadia was bragging—

"My daughter?"

Lulu smiled. "Yes, and now Vidina thinks she gets more for having an allergie."

"Did you explain that it's kind of the other way around?"

"Yes, It seems he understands." Lulu started taking out vegetables.

"Lunch already?" Wakka asked as he continued cleaning.

"I wanted to put something in the crock pot for lunch."

"Oh, ok." Wakka nodded and once he was finished cleaning he touched the small of Lulu's back as he left the kitchen, Lulu only smiled. Wakka entered the living room.

"Daddy come color!" Vidina said from the couch.

"Color? Mommy knows your coloring and not doing your lessons."

Vidina looked down. "But it's summer."

"Ah alright." Wakka came over and sat with him. "Where's ya sista?"

"I dunno."

Wakka chuckled. "dat's not good ya? Where did you see her last?"

"Are you gonna color with me Daddy?"

Wakka turned back and looked at him. "Yeah Buddy course. Let me just locate Nadia first ya?"

"Ok."

"Ay." Wakka looked up at him. "Why you all sad eh?"

"I wanna show you my new drawing." Vidina said lifting up a couple of crayons.

Wakka looked down at his son then leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Ima be right back ya?"

"Ok."

Wakka quickly got up and went upstairs to find Nadia sleeping again. He smiled and tucked her in the closed the door a little. When he got back downstairs Lulu was just entering the living room with an apple cut into wedges for Vidina.

"How come he gets apples and I don't?" Wakka asked with a grin as he sat back down with Vidina.

"Because." Lulu stated as she smiled at Vidina who smiled back.

"Mommy you wanna color too?" Vidina asked making room for her on the floor.

"Yeah Lu, come color with us."

"Are you going to do your lessons Vidina?" Lulu asked. Even though it was summer Lulu still wanted him to keep some sort of rhythm going with his school work.

"Yeah mommy."

"Nadia is passed out again Lu." Wakka said while scooting over some for her to sit with them.

"Shes sleeps a lot now." Vidina pointed out as he gave both Lulu and Wakka some clean drawing paper and some of his kiddie books to lean on. Lulu just watched him, he was her boy, her first child and she could feel her heart swell with this unfathomable love the little boy who looked so much like his father. So much like them both. "Now you guys gonna share ok? Cause we have one red and wellow." Vidina said as he plopped himself down on the carpet.

"What if don't wanna share with her?" Wakka asked with a chuckle.

"Daddy you have too, mommy needs colors too."

"I was just kidding ya? I'll share." He sent Lulu a little smile. They had shared so much in the past seven years; he supposed he could share a crayon. They all began to color in silence, Lulu coloring flowers, Wakka coloring a blitzball, and Vidina coloring the beach. Later that day when Vidina and Nadia were upstairs getting their clothes downstairs so Lulu and Wakka could get them ready for the doctors. Lulu and Wakka had time to just sit and talk. They sat on the couch next to each other.

"I liked spending time with just Vidina today." Wakka said then turned his head to look at her.

"Yes it was very nice; I sometimes think he is way older than her."

"He acts so mature."

"But he is still very young and needs us as well."

"Yeah, you know what I've noticed 'bout him and you?"

"What's that?"

"It's weird but you both got this look ya? And I never noticed it before today when he was waiting for me to finish use the red."

"You were taking forever."

"Well my drawing was very detailed, anyone could color flowers." He joked. Lulu fringed mock hurt. "Ay but your flowers were the pretties two dimensional ones I've ever seen love."

"As I though." Lulu smiled.

"But he's got that same impatient look you got, I wanted to laugh it was amazing."

"How?"

"Well… he's like a male version of you. I talk to him like how I talk to you."

"With words."

"No ya with action. You gotta admit you are pretty quiet Lu."

She thought on it. "Yes I suppose he has a thoughtfulness about him."

"Ah huh." Wakka nodded his head up and down.

"He is identical to you though."

"Handsome little guy ya?"

"Yes very, girls will be chasing him home."

"No girls ever chased me home."

"I've had my fair share of followers." Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Yea but Lu you're gorgeous. Nadia is gonna have the same problem." Wakka then got a concerned fatherly look about him. "I'll kill em Lu."

"What?" Lulu laughed and touch his arm. "Oh Wakka you can't expect no one to not like her. She has her mothers charm."

Wakka smiled a little. She really did have some of the better Lulu characteristics. "Yeah." He put an arm around her. "She sure is going to grow up a beauty. I just hope she calms down a little."

"Oh she will, Let her be a child hm?"

"Ok."

"Do you know who she really reminds me of?"

"Hm?"

"You."

"Ah your just saying that cause we only got two kids, they all can't be like you." Wakka laughed.

Lulu smiled and leaned into him a little. "No I don't think so. She has a heart of gold, compassionate, and loyal, especially to her brother. I'd say she got your better qualities."

Wakka leaned forward a little. "I'd say we are doing a good job with both of em."

"I'd say so as well." Lulu smiled and Wakka leaned the rest of the way to kiss her lightly. Lulu kissed him back a second time just as lightly.

"Ew mommy." Nadia giggled from the top of the staircase. Both adult turned around a little in their seats. Vidina was helping her get down the stairs.

"Dey always do that." Vidina said shaking his head a little.

"Eh what's wrong with a kiss huh?" Wakka asked he turned back to Lulu and quickly pecked her lips with a goofy grin then got up quickly and ran up the stairs picking them both up and smothering them with kisses.

"Ah!" Vidina hollered.

Nadia only giggled.

Lulu couldn't help but laugh at the scene as Wakka brought them downstairs. "How you think you two got here huh? Bunch of kisses." Wakka laughed as Vidina squirmed and Nadia giggled her braid coming undone a little.

"That's right." Lulu smiled leaning over and kissing each child once. Wakka let them go and sat down on the couch with Lulu.

"Ok buddy what did you want to wear today?" Wakka asked picking up some clothes that Vidina just randomly pulled out of his dresser. "Eh Lu, he's got his fathers fashion sense though." Wakka laughed holing up some orange shorts. Lulu only rolled her eyes as she started changing Nadia. "Alright ya, one leg in den the other." Wakka instructed Vidina. Vidina stepped out of his home shorts and put one of his small legs into the orange ones, he gripped Wakkas leg tightly for balance as he put the other in. "Now let's see if you can button it yourself."

"Ok." Vidina nodded up for the challenge. "Zip up…"

"Not to fast though…we don't another accident."

"Yeah" Vidina nodded looking at Wakka. "not good ya?"

Wakka chuckled at him saying "ya" "Right."

"Zip up swowly…den…" Vidina fiddled with the button of his pants. "I can't get it." He frowned.

"Keep tryin ya, you can do it." He encouraged."

Vidina nodded and finally got the button hooked. "Daddy!"

"I see it buddy good job ya? Soon you'll be dressin' yourself."

Vidina was so excited that he ran over to Lulu and fell but grabbed her knee to pull himself up. "I put on pants!"

Lulu laughed as she finished putting a little dress on Nadia. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Good job Dina."

"Viddy what hawppened?" Naida asked totally forgetting she was being changed at the moment. She lunged forward out of Lulu's grasp and both Nadia and Vidina tumbled around laughing and not making any sense at all.

"Alright calm down calm…Dina don't try and pick her up…Wakka." Lulu looked to Wakka.

"Ay he can put on his own pants ya? I'd say dat's pretty big."

"I just did her hair."

"Ah let em' play."

Lulu sighed and stood leaving the room to check on the food. Wakka shook his head. Then looked back to his kids playing. Sooner or later they were all ready and calmed down in time for Lulu to redo Nadias hair and Wakka to put a shirt on Vidina. They left the house together in hopes that they could get all their chores done. Now their kids were well behaved but they were just that; kids. They were curious and wanted to touch things all of the time. The first stop was the doctors office for Nadia.

"Oh Vidina don't touch that it's dirty/" Lulu said as he started playing with the toys they offered, She sighed as he didn't hear her and now Nadia started playing with him on the floor. Wakka checked them in and came to sit beside Lulu.

"Should be any minute now."

Thirty minutes later.

A nurse finally came out of the room, "Nadia?"

Lulu stood. "Come along Nadia."

Nadia got up and took Lulu's hand without fear. Lulu smiled as she led her behind the doors. They got into the small room with the colorful pictures of a childs internal organs placed on the walls.

"Mommy?" Nadia asked.

Lulu looked to her side. "Nervous?"

"A little…but not really."

"Good, there is nothing to be afraid of Nadia."

"What they goona do?"

"They are just going to take a look at your back. Remember the itchies?"

Nadia laughed a little. "Yeah." Her back had been itchy because they were trying to see exactly what she was allergic to. "I didn't mean to eat a big piece."

Lulu smiled. "It's not your fault love."

"Ok…bu but." She looked frustrated like she wanted to say something but just couldn't. Lulu placed a hand on her small shoulder and rubbed it lightly.

"So you know who is coming back with Auntie Yuna and Uncle Tidus?"

"Who?"

"Auntie Rikku." Lulu watched as the little girl started smiling.

"She coming?"

"Yup. So maybe if this goes smoothly then we can plan for a dinner when she comes. But you have to listen to the doctor. Ok?" Nadia nodded up and down quickly. She loved Auntie Rikku. She always wanted to play.

Meanwhile in the waiting room…

"Wha'd you mean he can't play with those?" Wakka asked starting to really get annoyed.

"My child was playing with them first." An older looking woman said sternly.

"They were playing together!"

"I don't want him playing with…" She looked down at Vidina who was holding onto Wakka's leg. "Him, where is his parents anyway, you know you should mind your own child."

Wakka didn't even know what to say to that. "Tha's my son, as in I am his parent."

The woman looked down at Vidina again. He did kind of look like the man now that she thought about.

"Daddy, can we go." Vidina whispered up at Wakka while he tugged his pant leg.

"Hold on buddy." Wakka said then looked up. "Look If you don't want your kid playing with other kids then maybe you shouldn't take him places ya?"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Is there a problem here?" A nurse asked.

Five minutes later Lulu walked out of the clinic with one hand holding Nadias and the other on her hip. She stopped and looked down at Vidina and Wakka who were sitting on the curb with the exact same posture,

"You got kicked out of a Childs clinic…unbelievable"

Wakka stood and watched Nadia walk over to Vidina and hug him. "I don't wanna talk about it,"

"What did you do? I swear I can't leave alone with either child for—"

"Just stop!" Wakka said raising his voice both kids jumped a little, when he realized what he did he looked at Lulu and took Vidina by the hand to lead him and Nadia to the car. "Let's just go ok?" It was a quiet ride to the grocery store.

However when the finally made it they let Vidina and Nadia walk in front of them a little, they still were rather close but Wakka and Lulu were using very quiet voices. "I don

't appreciate you raising your voice like that Wakka, you scared them."

"I know Lu, you always do that though."

"Do what?"

"Challenge my ability, I did nothing wrong at all it was some Guado woman ya?"

Lulu just shook her head. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, just…just leave it alone ya? I'm sorry I yelled like dat." He reached for her hand and held it. "Sorry" he said over again when Lulu looked at him.

"You have to let them know— Nadia stay close to your brother." Lulu warned strictly, the little girl looked over her shoulder to see her parents holding hands, she stopped Vidina and nudged him.

"Daddy don't wook mad."

"Cause mommy talked to him ya? Daddy listens to her."

"You should too." Vidina shrugged a little to maintain his no care image. "Dina!" Nadia wailed. "You gotta listen to mommy ya here!" Nadia looked to be getting upset now. Vidina quickly changed back to his normal Wakka puppy dog look.

"Wha? Nadie stop it you gonna get me in tr—"

"Ay what's goin on ova dere ya?" Wakka asked making sure his voice wasn't too loud. Nadia let go of Vidinas hand and turned around to look up at Lulu and Wakka.

"Mommy Vidina said dat…he said dat…" The rest might as well have been another language.

"Honey slow down." Lulu let go of Wakka's hand. "What is wrong?"

Wakka went over to Vidina and got down to his level. "Ay whas all da madness 'bout?"

"I didn't do nofing daddy." Vidina started sniffling. "Noffing" he repeated.

"So why Nadie start cryin'?"

"Cause I swugged." Now he was sniffling harder.

"You hit her?"

"No daddy I swugged." Vidina started moving his shoulders around in a comical manner, which wasn't so comical because he looked like he was about to cry any second. His red eyes welling and his face getting a noticeable red.

"Ah Shrugged. Ay don't cry huh?" Wakka picked him up and walked over to were Nadia was balling onto Lulu's cleavage. Lulu merely glanced at him with a furrowed brow. "He shrugged." Wakka nodded at her as he pointed to Vidina who was no blowing his nose onto Wakka's neck.

It took the two bewildered parents a good fifteen minutes to calm the two down and get them talking to one another again. So they finally entered the supermarket,

**AN: Hey all! Sorry for the long long long lag in this story. School is moving by so fast and just have no time for myself even. But alas this chapter was complete. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**KatheleenDee**


	6. Calm Before the Beach

** House Rules **

** Chapter 6**

** Calm Before the Beach **

"I don't see why you would tell her that." Wakka shook his head as he took a couple boxes of pasta out of the paper bags they bought from the grocery. "I mean now she's gonna be bouncing off da walls."

"I had to tell her something." Lulu said while looking through other bags,

"I thought we were saving that for when she was freakin' out or something?"

"Oh but Wakka you should have seen her,"

"Ah you getting' soft Lu?" Wakka teased as he folded one of the large paper bags. Lulu said nothing. "Ay don't look hurt." Wakka chuckled.

Lulu smiled a little and started taking out things for the kids snacks as Wakka put the rest of the grocery away. "What's for snack?"

"Fruit."

"Mmm." Wakka rubbed his stomach. He walked over to Lulu and grinned. "And what do I get?"

Lulu smirked "Fruit."

"Yeah?" Wakka continued to grin until Lulu turned around and gave him a whole apple/.

"Yes." Lulu smirked to herself and Wakka shook his head and took a large bite out of the apple. She went back to getting the children's snack together when Wakka said something that clicked. "It is too quiet, would you check on them?"

Wakka nodded and headed into the living room where Vidina had fallen asleep on the couch. His little cheek was pouted slightly and his arm fell off of the side. Wakka only smiled and picked him up and headed upstairs into he and Nadias room. Nadia was already fast asleep. They had been running around all day. Wakka smiled when he thought about what Lulu said that morning while they were both still in bed, running around all day would sure to slow them down and knock them out.

"Knocked out ya?" Wakka said as he got downstairs "Just like you said."

"I told you."

"I neva doubted you Ya?" Wakka grabbed the bowl of apples that Lulu had placed in front of him, they would only turn brown since the kids wouldn't be awake to eat them. After about five minutes in silence. "We gotta pick up medicine for Nadia ya?"

"Yes we do." Lulu said while cleaning up a bit.

"…I kinda glad we found out now ya?" Lulu gave him a look. "Na Lu what if y'know what if she was somewhere where she couldn't get help and stuff…"

"I understand." Lulu didn't like thinking of her poor child suffocating somewhere, she wished Wakka would just get that and stop talking about it. "Anyway we need to Vidina going to bed earlier."

"Why is dat?"

"His classes start back in a little while. I don't want him to be tired and impossible to get up like some people."

Wakka chuckled. "Yeah guess so huh… So when is Rikku comin'?"

"She is coming back with Yuna and Tidus next week… I was thinking that the kids could help u cook the meal."

"Yea, dats a good idea. Dey like cooking wit you."

Lulu walked over to him. "What are we going to make?"

Wakka shrugged and looked up at Lulu who was standing near his chair. He wrenched his arm around her waist from where he sat. Lulu looked down at him questioningly. Wakka only shrugged as way of response. Lulu shook her head a little and let him hold her like that.

"What do you want to do for tomorrow…I don't gotta work or nothin' We could take da kids somewhere."

"Let us see how tonight plays out." She thought on it. "We could take them to the beach."

Wakka nodded. "dats a good idea." He stood and suddenly yawned. Lulu gave him a little look that he read as "aw you're sleepy."

"Tired?" She asked. They did have a day full chasing little kids around.

"Might take a little nap." Lulu nodded. "You gonna join me?" He asked.

"I am going to do a little straightening up."

"M, Ok." He began to walk away with another little yawn.

"Wakka?"

"Yea?" He turned around. "Ah." He chuckled as he walked back to the table and picked up the cut apples. "I'll finish em'."

Lulu nodded and went back to cleaning up around the house. She finished the kitchen in no time, it was her domain, she knew where everything went and the kids seldom messed with anything in there. Once she moved into the living room she was stepping on dangerous terrain.

She found a deflated Blitzball, some fruit gummies, a sock (one Wakka's and one Nadia's, A toy fiend and 12 marbles. Lulu shook her head. She didn't even remember getting them half of this stuff. It had to be Wakka. She finished cleaning the downstairs and started on laundry. She never really saw herself as a housewife, well not the typical one at least. She loved her children and husband that she just felt like doing these things for them, to make their life easier.

The childrens clothes was done within an hour. But then she sighed at the task of Wakka's and her clothing. She crept up the stairs and into she and Wakka's room. She stopped dead in her tracks and could not help but stifle a quite "aaww." Their on the bed was Wakka lying on his back. Nadia and Vidina were curled up at his side. She chuckled lightly. They probably thought he was warmer than the warmest blanket, well, at least that was what she thought. And the way they were curled up told her they thought so as well. Lulu slowly came into the room and sat on the other side of the bed stroking Vidina's little jaw as she rubbed Nadias side affectionately. Lulu stayed there for a while, looking at her family. Wakka had the softest of expressions on his face. His messy red hair fell onto his bronze forehead and some landed in his face. Lulu used a gentle hand to brush it aside. Who knew such a serious love could be found in the biggest goofball in Spira?

An hour later when she was down in the living room reading Wakka crept down the stairs in nothing but shorts and socks on. "Ay Lu." He whispered as he sat down beside her.

"How was your sleep?"

Wakka nodded, "Good…you not gonna believe diss." He smiled at her sleepily. "I had diss dream dat da kids were all grown and stuff, Nadie just got married…married Lu."

She nodded with a smile. "Are you ok?"

Wakka nodded. "I was pretty sad y'know…but so I wake up and dere dey are, both of em' just sleepin' in the bed with me."

Lulu smiled at how happy he seemed. "I saw them while I was cleaning. I didn't want to wake you all.

"Yeah…you didn't rest at all?"

"I am resting now." She explained as she looked back to her book.

Wakka nodded getting the point. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before getting up and going into the kitchen. He returned later with a sandwich in hand

"You know…We're pretty boring." Wakka chuckled.

Lulu stopped reading. "_You_ are pretty boring." She looked over at him and they both laughed a little. Lulu reached over to take a small bite of his sandwich. Wakka let her have it and sighed a little.

"Do you…wanna have another one?" Wakka finally asked.

"No thank you that was enough for me." Lulu shook her head only having taken a few bites.

"Two?"

"Yes of course. I couldn't have anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes really." She gave him a look. "You can have all you want Wakka." It was his sandwich after all.

Wakka just looked at her, confusion written all over his face. He chuckled nervously. "Well I kind of need you…"

"Wakka if you couldn't eat all of it then why did you make it?"

"What? Oh Lu…" Wakka blushed and laughed a little. "Lu I meant…I meant Kids…"

Lulu stopped looking at her book and turned to him. "What?"

"Well I dunno, I just…maybe it was my dream or somethin'…."

"Wakka what in Yevons name are you talking about?"

"I asked if you wanted to try for another kid ya?"

It took Lulu a while to fully think it over. Sure she loved being a mother. And why not have another…but where was this coming from?

"Never mind." Wakka shook his head,

"Oh Wakka. Wait." She placed her hand on his forearm. "You gave me no time to think about this. Do…have you been thinking about having another child?"

"Not really…but I dunno it was just…well I mean eventually."

"Eventually…I would yes. But I do not think I can handle that right now." Lulu was the voice of reason in the relationship Wakka smiled softly. He loved when she was honest with him , it eliminated the guess work.

He put an arm around her shoulders and nodded. " Ok.. I didn't mean nothin'by it ya but…yeah ok…."

Lulu chuckled softy. "Are you ok?" She asked again touching his head lightly.

Wakka blushed lightly and shook his head. "Maybe I'm still a little sleepy?" He leaned forward and pecked her lips before getting up and finishing bringing his plate into the kitchen. Lulu shook her head lightly. "So I'm gonna go play some blitz wut da guys." Wakka said as he strolled back into the living room.

"When will you be back?" Lulu asked knowing his answer would be completely arbitrary anyway.

Wakka shifted his weight a little back and forth jingling his keys in the process as he thought. "Four…five-ish."

"Ok."

"You gonna be ok wit da kids?"

"Of course."

"Alright." He leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed her, I'll see you latta." He smiled then dashed for the door, slipped on his sandals and grabbed the blitzball in the hall closet. "Bye Lu."

"Bye."

Around six Wakka enters the house sweaty and tired.

"Daddy's home!" Vidina hollered he ran into the living room in his yellow and blue briefs.

"Whoa buddy!" Wakka smiled dropping his gear and picking up Vidina.

"Hi Daddy." He said pulling some of Wakka's damp hair.

He smiled. "How come you in ya undies?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen to get himself water.

"It's bat time." Vidina explained as if Wakka should have known.

"Shit." Wakka cursed under his breath, glancing at Vidina to make sure he didn't hear. He only stood there. "You thirsty?" He was giving him the Lulu look again. He was late…really late, they had probably already had dinner and everything.

"Yeah!" He wasn't really he just liked being around his father.

"Where's mommy and Nadie? Upstairs?" Vidina nodded his head up and down as he used both hands to sip water out of a purple kiddie cup. Wakka bit his lip. "C'mon mommy probably wondering where you ran off to." He led Vidina upstairs. "Lu?"

"

"In here." She called from the kids room. She had just pulled the shirt over a sleepy Nadia. She looked up at Wakka, giving him the "we will talk later" look. Wakka nodded and began helping her get the kids to bed.

"Daddy need shower." Nadia poked at him. He was still in his sweaty blitz clothing.

Lulu stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes he does." She grabbed Vidina and kissed his forehead. "Say goodnight to daddy."

Night daddy." He ran to hug Wakka's leg.

Wakka leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight." He went over to Nadia who was standing on her bed waiting for her kisses. "Nadie babe good night ya?"

Naida giggled. "Niiiight."

Lulu tucked them in formally and whispered sweet words to them while Wakka stood in the door frame and watched with a tender smile. Lulu was such a good mother. As soon as the door closed Lulu crossed her arms.

"I lost track a time."

"You always do this Wakka." They were far away enough from the kids room.

"Eh Lu c'mon."

"Wakka you missed dinner."

"I'm not hungry." She gave him a look . "Ok ok I know I'm sorry….I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It is as if I have to treat you like a child Wakka, I don't want to have to do that." She continued walking into the kitchen. Wakka followed.

"You don't Lu..things just got…well we were tied really and y'know we put up a hell of a fight really…Keepa was actually doin—"

"I do not want a play by play of what you were doing while you could have been having dinner with your family." She said simply as she took the tea she had prepared before upstairs. Wakka sighed. He sure knew how to mess things up.

Lulu was already in bed when he got out of the shower. Wakka quietly got under the covers and turned about until he found a comfortable spot. Sometime during the night though he turned over and cuddled closer to Lulu mumbling sweet apologies. Lulu let him off the hook, but only because she was cold and missed his arms. They woke early the next morning Wakka brought Lulu tea in bed she only shook her head, she wondered how long he would go on trying to apologize this time.

"What are we doing today?" He asked as he took a seat on the bed beside her. "The beach?"

"Yes..I am glad they are still asleep. It gives us time to get ready"

"What do you want me to do?"

Lulu leaned towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. She looked to be in deep thought. "Shave.."

"What?" Wakka asked then chuckled pushing her hand away. "Nah Lu I told ya I'm gonna try growin' a beard…"He stroked his chin playfully. Lulu gave him an odd look and Wakka laughed. "Alright alright." And with that he got up and left to the bathroom.

Lulu soon got out of bed and sighed, the morning had just began and there was just so much to be done. She went into the hall and peaked into the kids room to see them both fast asleep. She passed her room and entered the kitchen. The smell of the morning coming threw the window over the kitchen sink. She loved mornings on Besaid.

There was just a certain calm in the air that made her feel human. Lulu stood arms crossed looking out the kitchen window for some time. She lost track thinking about so much, her kids, her husband, her life here now, what she gave up to be the person she was today. What she would have missed if she actually went to that school in Djsoe.

Wakka slowly made his way down the stairs, a cleanly shaven face. He stopped when he saw Lulu looking out the window in deep thought. It reminded him of when they first met. Well when he first saw her, they met weeks later but he would never forget the beautiful young woman standing near the boat railing looking out onto the sea in the stance that she was standing in the kitchen with now. Her eyes glazed over slightly. He always wondered what she was thinking, she would never say. Wakka made his way further into the kitchen and was about to say something when the kitchen phone rang breaking Lulu out of her thoughts. She looked at him a little surprised that he was just standing there, she turned to the phone. "Hello?....Yuna." A soft smile on her face.

After hanging up with Yuna Lulu went into the frige and started to gather things for the kids breakfast.

"What's Yuna sayin?" Wakka asked as he sat at the table with some tea.

"They will be back in two days, she still feels bad about Nadia." Lulu shook her head as she tried to decide between pancakes or waffles. Vidina loved banana waffles but Naida liked Wakka's chocolate chip pancakes, it was sweet, and easier for her to chew. She decided on both wanting to make the day special for them. "When you are done can you start cutting fruit hun?" Lulu asked busying herself with breakfast. The more they got done while the kids were asleep the better, because once they got up and found out they were going to the beach, it was nearly impossible to control them.

"Ya." Wakka nodded forgetting about his tea for the time being. "Yuna worries too much." He chuckled as he looked into the fridge "Pineapple, honeydew….and?"

"No pineapple, Vidi's gums have been hurting him lately, he brushes them too hard."

Wakka nodded. "Good call." The pineapple would only burn.

"Honeydew and cantaloupe." Lulu settled on as she began making the kids teas. "I am glad she coming home though."

"Yeah, it'll be good to have everyone around now dat the year is startin' up again…I wonder how long Rikku is stayin' for."

"She has been working a lot lately last I heard…what do you want to eat?' Lulu asked putting the waffle and pancake batters aside for when the kids wake up.

Wakka shrugged as he continued to cut the fruit into little pieces and put them into two small containers. "I'll have pancakes wit Nadie."

Lulu nodded and exited the kitchen only to return with two coolers, she filled them with ice then put them aside. Wakka finished the fruit and went upstairs to start packing the beach essentials. Vidinas trunks, Nadia's bathing suit, sunscreen, nose plugs, kiddie goggles, and towels. He was about to bring all of it downstairs when he felt something cold touch his leg.

"Daddy…Daddy."

Wakka turned around to see Vadina looking up at him with ruffled bed hair.

"Morning buddy….man you gettin' sneaky, I didn't even hear you behind me."

Vidina giggled lightly and reached his arms out for Wakka. Lulu thinks that he was getting a little too old to being picked up but Wakka didn't care, he was going to be picking them up until they didn't want him to anymore. Wakka smiled and put down the beach towels and picked up his son. Besides no matter how much Lulu detested she had a weak spot for her son.

"Daddy where's Mommy?" Vidina asked quietly as Wakka carried him downstairs.

"Downstairs Vid, why?"

"I… I wanna tewll her dat I didn't wake up Nadie." He explained. The two were inseparable partners in crime so they would usually wake each other up when one woke up. Lulu tried to explain to them that they each needed sleep.

"Ay good job ya?" Wakka smiled as they made it into the kitchen. "Ay Lu diss belong to you?" Wakka asked as he brought Vidina over to her.

Lulu smiled and kissed her son good morning. "And how did we sleep?" She asked while trying to tame his hair with one hand.

"Good Mommy….thinked about da duckies." Lulu smiled at how adorable he was. Vidina was still too young to know exactly what "dreaming" was so he called it thinking. Vidina really liked those ducks.

"That's great Vidi." She looked to Wakka who was wearing a goofy smile. He would always marvel at how amazing Lulu was with the kids. "Where is Nadia?"

"Still sleepin'."

"I wet her!" Vidina said proudly.

Lulu smiled. "What do you want to drink honey?"

"Tea's fine Lu." Wakka answered.

"Not you…Dina?" She passed Wakka an amused look then looked to Vidina, who was currently looking at his fingers. Wakka put him down and he made his way toward the table where he climbed up into his seat.

"Jew.." He mumbled preoccupied with his little fingers. Lulu nodded and went to fix Wakka more tea and get Vidina some juice.

At the table Vidina pushed his little hand in Wakka's face, or at least he tried. "Daddy why my hand gots knees?"

"Knees?" Wakka asked looking at his hands. "What you me buddy?"

"Knees…" He tugged at his pant leg to show Wakka his pale knee and then his hand.

Wakka chuckled. "Dem are joints Vidi."

Lulu walked back over to the table with two cups and smiled admirably. Both Wakka and Vadina were looking at their knees. She shook her head and took a seat at the table. "Wakka did you pack their suits?" Lulu asked after telling Vidina that he would be having his favorite breakfast today.

Wakka nodded. "Yeah..I just gotta bring em' down."

"Suits!?" Vidina asked with wide ruby eyes. "We goin' in da water ya? Mommy!?" He looked as if he were going to fall out of his seat.

**AN: Hey! Isn't Vidina cute? Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long. **

**KathleenDee **


	7. Sunny Days

**House Rules**

**Chapter 7**

**Sunny Days**

"Diss water is cold…" Nadia looked up to Lulu for help. Lulu stood up to her ankles in her bikini with her daughter holding her hand firmly.

Lulu nodded. "You get used to it remember?" They had taken both children to the beach as soon as they were able to say the word. As a family it was always a place where they could just have fun. So after breakfast, rounding up Vidina, Nadia, and Wakka, Lulu was able to get them all lathered down with sun screen and into the water. Once they had Nadia they made sure that one of them was watching a kid giving them an equal amount of attention unless they were all together. Right now Wakka and Vidina were kicking a blitzball around in the sand.

Nadia stomped around a little in the water cutely then looked back up to Lulu, doubt in her fathers eyes. "I dunno mommy."

"You think I don't know what I'm talking about?" Lulu teased.

"Is cold now…an we been here for a while." Nadia looked down at the clear water. Her tanned feet moving on the water surface as she stood completely still. Her little pink bathing suit casted a tiny pink glow on the bright water's surface. "Mommy do fishies have names?" She asked suddenly curious.

Lulu watched her daughter with a motherly smile on her face. "I suppose so." She offered. She never thought about something like that. It only made her marvel at her daughter.

Daughter

The word held so much weight for Lulu she badly wanted to be what Nadia needed, but as the young one grew she started to realize that she was not her. Nadia was completely different than she was at that age. Lulu smiled as Nadia bent down a little dragging Lulu down a little while she played in the wet sand.

"Do their mommies name dem?" She asked standing up a little looking up at her mommy.

"Mommy and daddy fish yes darling." Lulu nodded. Her hair was pulled up in an attempt to prevent it from getting her hair wet. She did the same to Nadia's but the youngest family member didn't seem to care as she splashed a bit.

"Oswar…..Memby…Cally…" Nadia bent down a little talking to Lulu as she pointed to a tiny school of tiny fish. "Gowsh so many…Tomsy…Lenfy.." She started speaking faster in order to name all the little fish before they swam away completely. "Phin,Lim,Noasah, Gabben, Halley—" The fish were gone leaving about half of them nameless. Nadia began to pout.

"I'm sure they will come by again sweetie."

Nadia stared off at the vast ocean. It seemed unlikely, but if mommy said so maybe it would happen. She seemed to be right about everything. Nadia sighed which made Lulu chuckle at her little girl. "Okay mommy."

"Do you want to go further?" Lulu asked moving their joined hands toward the ocean. She watched Nadia hesitate slightly. "I've got you." Lulu said quietly. She leaned down and picked Nadia holding her close as she began to walk further into the water. "I know it can be scary sometimes." Nadia's grip around her mother tightened considerably once she felt the cool water crawl up her legs as Lulu continued slowly walking in. "But the things we are most afraid of…" She continued on. She was up to her chest now. "…can be most worth it honey." Lulu stopped. "Look how far we've gone and nothing has happened?" Lulu turned to the beach.

"Whoa we went far look how small daddy is!" Nadia pointed.

"Exactly, " Lulu nodded. She held Nadia close to her. They had gone rather far. She smiled.

"Mommy how is dat? Daddy's huwge! Bigger dan you….how?"

"How?" Nadia nodded. "He was just born that tall."

"As a baby?" The thought of a baby daddy blew her little mind, but him being that tall was just unimaginable. "Will I be diss small foreva?" Nadia asked worriedly.

Lulu chuckled. "No sweetie, Daddy was small once, we all were."

"Even you?"

Lulu nodded. "Even me. You see we start out little like…" Lulu wracked her brain for something that Nadia would be able to relate to. "like Viddys duckies?" Nadia nodded looking at her mother. "…and as they eat all their veggies, and listen to the moma ducks…." Lulu paused. "..and put away their toys, they grow up to be big and strong."

"Stwong?" Naida asked in wonder, her little eyes widening at the word.

"That's right." Lulu nodded. Nadia looked back at the beach and seemed to accept the reasoning. They floated around a little in silence. Nadia putting her fingers in her little mouth in thought, she began to hum a tone. Lulu smiled and placed a little kiss on the side of Nadia's head. "My little girl." Nadia began to giggle.

"Mommy sing"

"Me?" Lulu asked and laughed lightly at how excited Nadia became. "How about this, I bet for bed time if we corner him, daddy will sing with me too."

"Daddy too?" Nadia grinned. "Viddy?"

"If he remembers the words." Lulu smiled it had been a little while since she had song Vidina to sleep.

"Okay!"

"Oh Wakka don't—" Lulu stopped short when Wakka started chasing after Vidina and Nadia up the beach. The two youngsters squeal with excitement as Wakka chased after them running a little slower than he could so they could feel like he was actually chasing them.

"Ay wait up ya?" He called.

Lulu laughed and looked back down to her book.

"Hi."

Lulu looked up from her book. "Hello." She answered politely. She had seen him around town a little.

"I saw you reading here and was wondering—"

"Mommy!" Vidina ran over to Lulu jumping in her lap.

"Mommy?" The man asked, his plan faltering, he eyed the little boy that had to be hers.

Lulu adjusted Vidina in her lap. She nodded once. "Mommy… Wife." The man sighed and smiled before shuffling away.

"Who was dat?" Vidina asked curiously watching the man walk away.

"No one sweetheart."

"What are you doing?" Vidina continued to move around her lap. He was just full of energy today.

"Be still you." She chided lightly. "I'm reading."

"Readin' 'bout animals?" Vidina asked looking at the book in front of Lulu. It had an elephant on it.

Lulu looked at Vidina, then the book. "Yes." It was on Human behavior. She had assigned it to her students over the summer and was re-reading it to be fresh for when she had to actually go back to work in a month and a half.

"Can you read me somefin?" He asked calming a little and looking up at Lulu. He saw her hesitation. "Pwease?"

Lulu nodded and leaned forward to pick up the book. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

"Look how far you got Mommy." Vidina furrowed his brow a little. "No place lost, from where you are."

Lulu smiled at his thoughtfulness. She opened the book and Vidina leaned more forward in her lap to get a better view on the little words. "Edgar.." Lulu paused and looked at Vidina. "That's the elephants name Viddy…I guess I'll have to keep filling you in hm?" Vidina nodded eagerly.

"Tomsky, Goody, Noty, Mendozi, Ralphy…."

Wakka furrowed his brow lightly at his daughter as he watched her squat in the shallow water pointing to a school of tiny fish. "Mommy was wight." She stood and watched proudly as the school swam away.

"Was she? 'Bout what baby girl?"

Nadia turned around and looked up at her father. "Dah names of the fishies…"

"Dere names ya?" Wakka scratched the back of his head. He supposed he would roll with it. Lulu said it, it had to be right. "Oh." He nodded. Wakka watched as Nadia began helping Nadia collecting wet sand and moving it to a pile on the dry sand. Nadia was trying to tell him where to put it exactly. Wakka chuckled lightly at her mother's influence. Nadia was a free little spirit yet she still acted like Lulu at times. "uhuh." Wakka agreed with the gibberish Nadia was now speaking. She was just to happy that Daddy was playing her game with her.

"An..and dat's…..dat's how it goes Daddy weally." Nadia nodded up at Wakka.

Wakka plopped himself down on the ground beside their mound of wet sand. "Yuh don't say?"

Nadia walked over to him, her little arms wrapping around his neck sweetly. "Down't be sad."

Wakka patted her little back, a slow moment of realization hitting him. This was his little girl, his baby. He could play with her and protect her for how long? Not long enough he concluded. He had changed for his children, more so for Nadia and even though it may sound like favoritism, it wasn't. He was her father, she was his daughter, things had to be a little different then with Vidina. "Why would I be sad ya? I got you." Nadia pulled away and giggled at him. "What?" Wakka began to laugh, her laugh infectious.

Lulu laughed. "Wakka really…"

"Mommy look!" Vidina continued patting down the sand that was once her husband. Now it was just a head in the sand.

"I should leave you there." Lulu laughed. She had just taken Nadia to the bathroom and returned to see Vidina covering Wakka in the sand.

"Mommy next!" Vidina hopped around Lulu a little then stopped when he noticed Nadia at her side leaning against Lulu's legs.

"Naddie?" Vidina walked over to her and tried to hug her.

Nadia began pushing him away. "No Viddy No!" She started whining. Vidina stepped away looking heartbroken. He looked up at Wakka for an answer, Wakka was in the process of pullinf himself out of the ground.

"What's up with ya girl Lu?" Wakka joked but stopped when Lulu gave him a look.

Lulu picked Nadia up and Nadia all but fell asleep with her little head on Lulu's exposed shoulders. "She's just a little cranky, and doesn't want to get sand all over her." Lulu looked down at Vidina's sandy hands. "Don't look that way honey, she doesn't mean it."

"Nadie tired?" He questioned taking a few steps toward Nadia's dangling feet. "Sowy Nadie….." He placed a little hand around her ankle. Then looked up at Lulu. "Mommy we leavin' now?"

Lulu nodded and looked over to Wakka. "They are both getting tired." They had spent a longer time at the beach today than they usually did.

Wakka nodded. "Yeah, let's pack it up." Vidina ran toward their towels and started rolling things up. Wakka stepped closer to Lulu. "Nadie you under there?" He chuckled pushing aside her hair a little. It started coming undone and framed her face like it usually did. Nadia swatted his hand away lazily, her eyes closed. Lulu chuckled and bounced her up a little to get a better hold on her.

"You want me to tell Daddy to leave you alone?" Lulu asked quietly and Nadia nodded.

Wakka chuckled. "Dey grow up so fast ya?"

Lulu smiled at Wakka, "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah." Wakka leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on Lulu's cheek. "Today was fun."

"It was." Lulu agreed as they made their way over to where Vidina was.

"Showers are for little kids." Vidina crossed his little arms. Soap suds all over his face and in his red hair.

"Are they?" Lulu asked as she sat on the closed toilet seat, her sleeves rolled up.

"I was in da water all day mommy, I'm clean!" He splashed about a little.

Lulu chuckled. She was exhausted after getting the two of them to bed she didn't know how much longer she could stay up. They had returned a few minutes ago and Wakka was tucking in Nadia while Lulu tended to Vidina. He was obviously tired with his little rants and his droopy eyes.

"You need soap too, the ocean doesn't have soap in it sweetheart." She explained, the only way to deal with a sleepy Vidina was to have patience. Nadia just threw herself somewhere and fell asleep, Vidina tried to not be tired, which only tired him out even more.

"Soap…bubbles?" He handed Lulu some bubbles.

"Thank you honey." Lulu dropped the bubbles in the tub. "What's next?" Lulu asked, she was getting him to shower himself.

"um….." Vidina sat in the tub in thought. "Bubbles?"

"Again?"

"No no no…winse?"

"Rinse yes." Lulu helped him fill a little pale and poured it over him.

"Mommy?" He wiped his little face. Lulu looked at him. "Will you weed me some more 'bout Edgar?" He asked sweetly. Lulu hesitated a second, she had completely made up the story doubting that Vidina would remember it.

"Sure Viddy, later hm?" Where had she placed that book?

"I weally like dat stowy….I told Daddy."

"Did you? You two had fun today?"

Vidina nodded slowly making Lulu smile. He was fighting sleep hard this evening. "We did."

"That's good."

"Lu?" Lulu looked up to see Wakka poking his head inside. "Nadie won't sleep till you come in."

"Okay, We done here little man?" She looked to Vidina. His little eyes were closed he opened them quickly.

"Huh?"

"Guess that's a yes."

"Okay." Lulu walked behind Vidina as he climbed into his bed. She picked up a little toy in the middle of the room and gave it to Wakka who chuckled lightly at his wife. She looked bushed. He put the toy on the little kiddie dresser and walked over to Nadia who was snuggled up in her little bed eyes watching both parents.

"Bye Viddy." She whispered as she watched her brother climb into bed.

"Bye bye Nadie." He said facing her as he lay down.

"Sleepy tight little ones." Wakka whispered as he placed a kiss on Vidina's head and walked the small distance to Nadia. "Love you both…how much?"

"Buckets" Came two little voices.

"Dat's right." He placed a little kiss on Nadia's auburn patch of hair.

"Daddy, Mommy said dat…she..she said dat…dat."

"Easy ya?" Wakka patted her little stomach.

Nadia looked a little frustrated. Wakka smiled lightly to encourage her to try again.

"Mommy said she would sing…you too."

"Me too ay?" Wkka looked up to Lulu who was tucking Vidina in. "We singing Lu?"

Lulu chuckled lightly. "I almost forgot Nadia…okay." She turned back to Vidina and pulled his blanket up to him. His breathing had already steadied out.

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight"_

She sung quietly, Vidina opened his eyes sleepily and smiled. He remembered the light melody. Whenever he thought something bad Mommy would show up and start singing this song.

"I will protect you  
from all around you"

She leaned over and placed a little kiss on his forehead.

_"I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

Lulu got up and sat on the edge of Nadia's small bed.

"_For one so small,  
you seem so strong…"_

She pushed aside some of her hair and smiled adoringly.

_"My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us.."_

Nadia giggled lightly as Lulu poked her cheek and then poked her own.

_"..Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry."_

Wakka watched on with a proud smile. He never thought in a million years that being a father and a husband could be so fulfilling. Lulu stood and looked between the two beds. Wakka smiled and hugged her from behind.

"_'Cause you'll be in my heart"_

He whispered causing Lulu to smile and lean back into him.

**AN: Song used:**

**You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins **

**The Tarzan song! Lol **

**Another successful day in the life of our favorite little family. I know I haven't updates in years! Lol but soo much has been happening I'm only sorry my writing has suffered. Anyway hope you liked it! It's been a while so…yeah lol review.**

**KathleenDee**


End file.
